Aphrodite's Grace
by Tenshuki
Summary: One day, Nao's given the chance to find true love with Natsuki Kuga through a small heart shaped vial given to her by the Goddess of Love. If Natsuki falls for her, they live hapily ever after. And if Natsuki doesnt... Nao must leave. What could go wrong?
1. Deal

**Me: Heyy Yall!**

**Natsuki: Shu apologizes for not updating lately**

**Me: I'm addicted to The L Word**

**Natsuki: -**facepalms**- **

**Me: Is Shane not the sexiest beast you've ever seen? She'll like... ugh god! Why isn't she 16 and in my life?**

**Natsuki: Cause then you'd never write!**

**Me: But she IIIIIIIIIIIS! Fuck what girls with short hair like that do to me...**

**Natsuki: Someone please start the chapter already...  
****

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - **Deal  
**

* * *

Nao sighed for a third time that lunch as her eyes sat upon the sight that happened every so often. Across the room, Natsuki Kuga was once again kissing her girlfriend, Shizuru Fujino.

Yes, Nao had been in love with the bluenette for the better part of two years. They were close friends and hung out a lot, but Fujino had stolen her mistress's heart right out from under her. They had been going strong for almost a year and didn't show any sighs of slowing down. "Umm, Yuuki-san?" Nina asked from her place beside her.

Nao tore her gaze away and smiled down at the girl, "Yea, Nina?" she asked, holding in another sigh.

"Well.. I was thinking about having a party at her house this Saturday. Would you like to come?"

"Yea! Come! It'll be good for you to get your mind off Natsuki-kun!" Mikoto said, not caring to shallow the food in her mouth while she talked. Mai rolled her eyes and got a napkin, wiping off her friend's face.

Nodding her head at her friends, Nao winked at them, "Sure, why now? It'll be f-"

"Oh my gawd, Natsuki! It's beautiful!"

All three girls (and most of the room) turned to see Shizuru jumping into Natsuki's arms as they swung around. In Shizuru's hand was a small black box with a shiny heart shaped necklace hanging out. In golden letters on the top of the box were the words 'Happy Anniversary.' The two stopped and grinned at each other before meeting each other half way for a passionate kiss.

"Oh shit..." Mai muttered. She looked to Nao to see the red head hanging her head in sadness with her hair shadowing her face. "Nao..."

"Fuck off." The red head said, getting up from the table. She stalked out of the room and into the empty hall way. Finding her locker, she put her back to it and hit her head against the wall. This shit was getting old.

Every fucking day she had to deal with coming to school with Natsuki and Shizuru being lovey dovey. During the day she had to deal with Natsuki and Shizuru being lovey dovey. And at home she had to deal with Natsuki and Shizuru being lovey dovey. It was slowly killing her insides with a small flame that grew brighter everytime she felt the pain and sadness.

"_Hymhym!"_

A giggle? Nao raised her head and looked around for the source of the girlish giggle. She looked around and saw no one on the hall, but in the dirty window of the classroom in front of her was the silhouette of a woman. Getting to her feet, Nao walked forward and opened the door, her jaw dropping at what she saw.

A woman was sitting on the teacher's desk in the empty classroom. She was wearing a ribbon. Seriously. It was a large, thin pink ribbon that wrapped around her chest and waist, but left her torso and limbs bare. It stopped about mid thigh and hid everything that needed to be hidden, but... damn. The ends of the ribbon went on to the ground, making it appear as a wrapped dress. She had breasts to challenge Mai's, long golden tan legs and flowing golden hair.

The woman on the desk turned to face Nao and smiled a perfect smile at her, gazing at her with dark pink eyes. This woman was... beautiful. Nao found herself gaping and letting her eyes run over the body of the near goddess in front of her.

The woman giggled again and hid it behind her hand, "Nao, I've been expecting you." she said, her voice sounding like an angels chorus.

Nao opened and closed her mouth again and again, making the woman giggle. She jumped off the table and made her way over to Nao, a smirk on her face. "Are you going to talk or are you just gonna keep staring at my body?" she asked, her smirk widening.

Nao closed her mouth and took a huge gulp of air, trying to find her words. "Ho-How do you know m-my name? W-Who... who are you?" she asked.

"A god." The woman said, shrugging as if it was no big deal and returning to the desk. This time, she sat behind it and motioned for Nao to stand there. The red head nodded and moved to stand in front of the desk. She seemed powerless to this woman. This god.

"Actually the correct term would be godd_ess._ I'm here to help you!" she said happily. She leaned forward on the desk – her wonderful assets growing – and looked up at Nao. "I know that you're in love with Natsuki Kuga. And that she's in love with someone else."

Nao glared at the woman and started to protest, "Hey! How do you-"

"Don't raise your voice at me, mortal!" the woman spoke with a powerful voice that scared the living shit out of Nao. She woman put on a meek face and smiled at her though, "Sorry, bit of my dad coming out there. King of the Gods, you know. Let me introduce myself. I am Aphrodite, goddess of love."

"Goddess..." Nao muttered. That explained the amazing beauty and grace. Plus the gorgeous face and body and he- wait; what the fuck? "What the fuck are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be wedding come couple in Paris or some shit?" she asked.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and leaned back in the plush chair. "I told you, I'm here to help." she said. Reaching into the top of the ribbon near her bosom, she pulled out a small heart shaped vial with a small cork on top. The liquid inside was a dark shape of red, almost purple, as it swirled around in the glass as she put it on the table.

Nao stared at it, totally enticed. "It's grace. My grace." Aphrodite said. She picked it back up and walked around the table. She grabbed Nao's hand and put the small vial in it. "It's true name is Grace of Aphrodite. This is my own being that can make people fall in love. All it takes it one drop."

Looking over the bottle and holding it gently in her hand, Nao looked back up at Aphrodite and grinned at her. "So one drop of this will make Mutt fall in love with me?"

"No." the older woman deadpanned. She hopped up on the desk again and smirked at Nao's questioning look. "It isn't a love potion. It enhances people's feelings. If there's nothing to enhance, than nothing happens."

Nao frowned and looked back down at the vial. "So what you're saying is that Natsuki really doesn't have any feelings for me. At all." she said. It was not a question. It was a statement.

Aphrodite shook her head, "Oh; she does. She just has to come to terms with it. You know, admit it to herself or someone else. That's where I come in." she said with a smirk.

Her spirits back, Nao smirked at the woman, "And how can you help?"

"Well, tomorrow, a girl is supposed to transfer here. I am that girl. Being a goddess, I can transform my body into anything I please. Me, the cutest blonde in school and you're new girlfriend should stir up some feelings inside Miss Kuga. So Yuuki, you willing to make a deal with a goddess?"

"Sur- wait... a deal? What's the deal? What if she doesn't fall for me?"

"Well if she does, than congrats. I'll make her love final and you two can live happily ever after. But, if something were to happen and she decides her love for you isn't real... you die."

"What the fuck? I'm not going to die yet!"

"Calm down! You sorta die. If you lose, I take your soul to Olympia to be my bride for the rest of eternity or so. That being said... what do you have to say?"

Die? She'd have to die. Dying for love? Wow, this was mythology and Shakespear all in one story. But the only thing that made it worth while was the fact that Natsuki might actually fall in love with her... forever.

"I'll do it." Nao said confidently. She stood and pocketed the vial. "So, see you tomorrow?" she asked, heading to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" the sultry voice called after her. Aphrodite grabbed Nao's wrist and swung the girl so that Nao hit the black board behind them. Letting out an '_OOF_', the shocked red head didn't have time to react before she was pinned to the board. "Time to seal the deal." the goddess spoke.

Nao's eyes widened at the goddess leaned down and kissed her right on the lips. Warmth erupted in her stomach as a moan escaped her lips. So this is what it's like to kiss a god... Another moan escaped her as the goddess's tongue swept across her lips and plunged into her mouth.

The hands holding her in place fell, and Nao's hands shot up to get tangled in the golden mess of the goddess's hair. Aphrodite smirked a bit and deepened the kiss, making Nao squirm on the spot and growl slightly.

Letting the girl go, Aphrodite smirked as Nao put a hand to her lips and sank to the ground. "Our deal is in place. I've wanted you for a while, Nao Yuuki. Although I'm now obligated to help you get Natsuki to fall for you, having you will always be in the back of my mind. See you tomorrow, my love."

Resting her head against the wall behind her, Nao smiled widely and felt the vial in the pocket of her jacket. Gawd... she had kissed and made a deal with a goddess, and now had a chance to make Natsuki love her.

It was so on.

Looking back up, she saw that her goddess as gone. But on the floor... was a small cork screw.

* * *

**Me: Yay! And i know it says Nao/Natsuki, but I'm not sure how this will end. It's kind of up to you guys about who gets paired with who in the end. So tell me through the story and... I'll put up a poll on my profile to help those sad shy people that don't like to REVIEW! I got my eye on you... and I'm not joking, this came to me like half an hour ago...  
**

**Nao: Good! You've been lacking!**

**Me: Sorry, Nao-sama! -**nods**-**

**Nao: Now go make me a sandwich!**

**Me: Mai! Sandwiches!**

**Mai: No way!**

**Me: Make me a sandwich, woman!**

**Mai: No!**

**Me: yes!**

**Mai: NO!**

**Me: YESS!**

**Mai: N-**

**Me: IIIIII HAVE SPOKEN!**

**Mai: ....... -**goes and makes sandwiches**-  
**


	2. Lies

**Me: Oh i know, you love me for this fast update**

**Aphrodite: I know I do!**

**Nao: Drama much?**

**Me: I live for the drama.. I'm taking intro to drama next year ;D**

**Nao: -**sighs and shakes head**- Idiot..**

**Aphrodite: Thanks, Shu!**

**Me: Oh and to everyone that PMed me, yes, i know about greek mythology. I know Aphrodite was formed when someones dick got cut off and she really has no 'parents'. I meant Zeus in a "King of the Gods" kind of way. Ruler and stuff. Don't take me literally, I'm a very sarcastic person**

**Nao: Got that right...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - **Lies**

* * *

'_Where the hell is Aphrodite? She said she'd be here early...' _Nao thought as she drummed her fingers on her desk. The whole class was already there and waiting for the day to begin. The teacher was writing the days plan on the board and- holy shit Natsuki's coming. "Hey, Spider." Natsuki spoke coolly, leaning over Nao's desk and grinning at the girl.

"Mutt." Nao said, returning the grin and nodding at the girl. "You hear? There's a new girl coming today."

"Talk of the school." the bluenette said. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Nao's desk. "Mai said she saw the girl in the principles office a little bit ago. I bet she's on her way right now. Mai _also_ said this girl is gorgeous beyond all belief." she said, sitting down.

Nao faked a gasp and glared at her friend. "Mutt, what about Fujino? After you're little gift yesterday she'd be heartbroken if she knew that you were thinking about other girls!" she said, egging her friend on.

Catching on, Natsuki placed both her hand's on Nao's, "You know you're the only other girl on my mind." she said, sounding sincere enough to make anyone blush.

But Nao resisted the urge and instead leaned in a bit, "I know. But I'm sorry to say Mutt. This little affair of our has to end." she said, leaning back again.

Natsuki's brows rose in question. But before she could ask why, the bell rang and everyone around them moved to their respective seats. Natsuki held a look of confusion on her face as she sat down in her chair – two tables up and one to the right of Nao – and slumped down in her chair. This only made Nao fill with hope.

"Class," the teacher started, getting the attention of everyone, "There will be a new student joining us today, as I'm sure you've heard. Why don't you come in and introduce yourself?" he asked, facing the door.

You could have cut the tension on the air with a spoon when the girl walked in. She was a little on the short side, maybe up to Nao's chin. She had long golden hair, fair skin, dark pink eyes, and a perfect face. She stood in front of the class and bowed, smiling at everyone, "Hello, my name is Grace Toshi. Please treat me well." she said, looking over the class and stopping at Nao. She winked.

Every jaw in the class dropped. Even Nao's. This girl was nice, polite, and beautiful. "Holy shit..." one boy in the front of the class said, his eyes roaming over every inch of the girl's body.

"Eyes off!" Nao yelled, glaring at the boy. Most of the class, including Natsuki, turned to look at her because of the outburst. Why was Nao sticking up for some new kid?

He turned back in his seat and returned the glare, sneering at Nao. "Fuck off, Yuuki! This one's mine! No way a chick that hot could be into girls." he said proudly, so sure of himself. He turned back to the front and gave 'Grace' a charming smile. "Hey, why don't we hang out sometime?"

"I don't think so." she said back. She made her way down the aisle and stood next to Nao's desk. The red head turned in her chair, getting ready to get up and greet the girl. But Aphrodite quickly leaned down and locked lips with her.

The boy in the front, and the rest of the class, gaped.

Nao gasped as the familiar feeling of warmth erupted in her stomach. She repressed the urge to moan and kissed back, cupping Aphrodite's face in her hands and pulling her closer.

"Alright, that's enough." The teacher interrupted, throwing a paper ball at them. It hit Nao's head, making her back off. The teacher glared at the two girls and crossed his arms over his chest, "Miss Toshi, that behavior is not tolerable in class. Save it for lunch or after school. Also, you may not want to go around kissing random girls."

"Nao's not random." Aphrodite replied. She took Nao's hand in her own and smiled full heartedly, "She's my girlfriend."

Gasps resounded throughout the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Nao saw Natsuki sink lower into her chair and glare at Aphrodite very subtly. Score! She grinned up at the blonde and squeezed her hand, "Which is why I don't want any douche bag guys in the front hitting on my girl!" she yelled.

The boy in the front grumbled under his breathe, something about lesbians getting all the hot girls, and sunk into his chair. The room laughed at this, making Nao and Aphrodite grin at each other.

"All right, everyone get in your seats and shut up!" the teacher yelled. Everyone quiet down at the only strict teacher in the school and settled down. Aphrodite turned to make her way to her desk, but Nao grabbed her wrist and twisted her. The blonde gasped and turned to be met in another kiss.

Nao thrust her tongue into the kiss and pulled her down harder, making the goddess moan. She quickly let go and grinned, "That's for trapping me against the board yesterday." she whispered.

"Anytime, I love feisty girls." Aphrodite whispered back. She spun on her heel and went to the back of the room, sitting in the corner and smiling at the teacher, "Please, don't mind us young in love teenagers, continue with the class."

As class wrapped up and the bell rang, people ran out of the room to spread the gossip about the schools newest couple. Nao hopped up on her desk, and Aphrodite was by her side in a matter of seconds. Natsuki stood by the door for a moment, looked back at the two, then left the room.

When the room was empty, the goddess smiled at Nao and leaned in closer, "Well the people that aren't in love with me are now in love with you. Did you see Kuga's reaction? She was glaring at me the whole class." she said proudly.

Nao shook her head and sighed, "I don't need her hating you. I need her liking me!" she said.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and leaned back, "You're an idiot. It means she's jealous of me because I have you."

"Oh..." Nao muttered. Soon, a grin broke out across her and her eyes twinkled. "So then it's working. We just have to keep this up, and I'll be with her in no time." she said. Aphrodite's face droped in sadness. Seeing this, Nao cupped the girl's face and smiled at her.

The goddess looked away and sighed, "I know I'm supposed to be helping you and all, but I'm still in love with you, ya know. So can we not discuss the plan too often?" she asked, looking back at Nao with her deep pink eyes.

Nao wanted to protest, thinking that they might have to change the plan often, students in the next class started filing in. She looked back to her new girlfriend and smiled at her, "Sure babe, whatever you want. If you don't want to, then we don't have to."

Aphrodite smirked and nodded. She leaned forward and kissed Nao's cheek, "Thank you, Nao!" she said happily, turning in her heel and making her way out of the room.

Nao sighed and jumped off her desk. She grabbed her bag and left the room with only one thing on her mind, _'How the hell are you supposed to argue with a goddess?'_

_

* * *

_

"Nao!"

The red head turned to see Natsuki standing near the door to the lunchroom. She sighed and muttered something under her breath, making her way other to her friend, "What do you want, Mutt? I got a lunch date." she said, leaning up against the wall and winking.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Natsuki questioned, wasting no time in getting to the point. She was like a lawyer like this. Pointed look, firm frown and her arms crossed over her chest.

Feeling uncomfortable, Nao looked away and shrugged, "Happened kind of fast, you know?"

"Sounds like you're in fucking love from what I heard." Natsuki said with venom in her voice. She narrowed her eyes at the red head and stepped closer, invading Nao's bubble, "She was all over you in class, and you did nothing to push her away. Plus, everyone's talking about how you two stayed after class and talked, and how you're pushing her to sleep with you already. What the fuck is going on, Nao? Why aren't you tell me anything? I thought we were friends!"

"We are, but it's none of your business!" Nao yelled, losing her cool. Who was Natsuki to tell her what to do? "She became my girlfriend yesterday at lunch! So _sorry _if you were too busy being all lovey dovey with Fujino for me to get a chance to tell you!" she yelled even louder.

Natsuki flinched and stepped back, but Nao kept on going, "Don't say anything about PDA's either! Every time you and Fujino go near each other it gets ten degree's hotter! And I'm not pressuring her into anything! Don't think you know anything about me anymore! Ever since you started going out with her, everything changed! You spend more time with the council dogs than you do Mai, and that's fucking wrong! Tell me now, Natsuki, what's my favorite color?" she asked, vivid with emotion.

Natsuki glared back, "Red! It's always been red!" she yelled back, balling her fists up.

"Fuck you Mutt, it's green!"

"Why green?"

"Go look in a mirror, jackass!" Nao yelled for the last time. She turned and marched into the lunch room, leaving a confused and hurt Natsuki alone in the hall. Looks like they weren't **too **loud, seeing as how everyone was laughing and talking happily. Looking over the room, she saw Mai waving her over to the table where a certain goddess sat. She grinned and made her way over to her friends.

Mai grinned at the red head said sat down, "Nao, you're girlfriend is amazing! She knows so much about greek mythology, it's insane, and I heard Midori is planning to have that as our next essay."

"You don't say..." Nao muttered, wrapping her arm around Aphrodite and grinning, "Guess I have a good eye." she said cockily, planting a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Aphrodite snuggled into her side and rested her head on Nao's shoulder, "I say I'm the lucky one. I've been wanting to go out with Nao for years. Now that's insane." she said

"Years? You guys have knowing each other that long?" Nina asked, taking a bite of her salad.

Aphrodite bit her lip and nodded, "Ummm not really. I've mostly just admired her from a far for a while."

"So who made the first move?" Mai asked.

"Aph- Grace did." Nao said, sipping Mai's soda. "Locked me against a chalk board and kissed me."

Tate smirked at them with a perverted grin, "So, is lesbian sex like the hottest thing ever, or something?"

"Tate!" Mai yelled, smacking the boy across the face.

Everyone laughed, knowing how rude Tate was and how crude Mai could be when it came to table manners. Nao shook her head and winked at him, "We wouldn't know. Not yet, anyway." she said jokingly, making everyone laugh again.

Aphrodite tilted her head up, grinning like an idiot, "Is that a promise, my love?" she whispered.

"We'll see." Nao muttered, setting down the drink. She stared off into space for a bit before looking down at the goddess with a deadpan face, "Why me? Why not Yulia Volkova or Angelina Jolie or someone hot like that?" she whispered, completely confused. "You're a goddess, you can have whoever you want."

"Correct, and I wanted you. You have the personality that no one can copy and a heart bigger than mine, and I'm the fucking goddess of love. That's why I love you, Nao. That's why I want to be with you forever." she said, the last two sentences louder than the others.

The whole table was quiet now. Watching them, and waiting for a response. _'Damn chick always puts me on the spot..."_ Nao thought, mentally sighing. _'Only one thing to do now...'_

"I love you, too, Grace." she said, smiling and kissing her girlfriend passionately. Was this warmth normal? Did it come with dating a goddess? There was no warmth with any other girl she kissed or dated the last year... What was going on? Aphrodite.. she didn't have feelings for the goddess, did she?

Across the room, a bluenette with green eyes narrowed them, completely ignoring her girlfriend who was talking about her day.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: I like this story! This is fun!**

**Nao: I'm falling for a goddess...**

**Aphrodite: I'm already in love with the most wonderful girl EVA**

**Me: And I'm going to throw up... so much lovey dovey-ness**

**Nao: Fuck you, Shu**

**Me: Oh, anytime ;)**

**Aphrodite: -**glares**-**

**Me: You don't scare me! You control love! WEAK**

**

* * *

**

Shizuru smiled at both girls as she approached them, "Nao, Grace, I was wondering if you two would like to come on a double date with me and Natsuki?" she asked politely.

Nao's eyes widened for a bit as she started shaking her head, "Fujino, I don't think that's a good idea. Sorry." she said, only remembering what happened between her and Natsuki yesterday. Fighting with your best friend about your girlfriends and then spending a few hours all together didn't sound like a good idea at all.

"Nonsense, Nao." Aphrodite said, taking Nao's hand in hers and smiling at Shizuru, "We'd love to. Thanks for the invite."


	3. Control

**Me: It's soooo easy to write for this story**

**Nao: Ya cause ANYTHING could happen**

**Me: But i need you're halp!**

**Aphrodite: Shu wants a nick name for me...**

**Me: ITS SO FREAKIN LONG! and i use your name so much too**

**Aphrodite: I say Dite' as in Dee-Tee**

**Nao: -**shrugs**- My names short enough**

**Me: Please leave a PM or review saying what you want DeeTee's nickname to be**

**Aphrodite: Oh don't spell it like that! That looks retarded!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - **Control**

* * *

"Naooooo, pleeeease?"

"No! Too soon!"

"But it's more convincing!"

"I said no!"

"Hmph!" Aphrodite pouted, sitting on the bench in front of the school. She was trying to make Nao wear matching necklaces, but the red head insisted that two weeks into the relationship was too soon to be wearing things that matched. Also, it freaked her out. "I was just thinking about how jealous it would get Kuga."

"You were thinking about how you want everyone to stop flirting with me." Nao said, glaring down at the girl and crossing her arms over her chest. Gods were so protective all the time...

Aphrodite made wide puppy eyes and put her hands on top of Nao's, looking up at the girl with a quivering lip, "Please, Nao? I just want us to be closer..." the goddess whispered, squeezing Nao's hands.

Fighting the urge to look, Nao gulped. And completely losing the battle, she did. Seeing those wide pink eyes and puppy face made that all too familiar heat and warmth swell in her stomach. "F-Fine." she muttered, biting her lip as not to gasp at the feeling.

Aphrodite grinned and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Nao's neck and hugging her tight, "Good, cause I already got them!" she said happily. She let go and reached into her back, pulling out two small boxes. Nao felt her eye twitch at how easily she was tricked.

Opening one box, Aphrodite pulled out a small pink pendant and held it up in the light. "Alright, hold still." she said, holding up the necklace and stepping closer to the red head. Nao glared a bit, but followed orders. The goddess moved as close to Nao as possible and moved the necklace around the back of her neck, looking up at Nao innocently, "Don't ever take it off, okay?" she said, snapping the necklace in place and letting it drop. She took a step back and grinned at the sight.

Holding her breath, Nao nodded. Aphrodite, also, always smelt like wild vanilla and cherries. No wonder she was a goddess of love, everything about her was attractive! "Turn around." Nao said, swallowing hard.

Aphrodite looked up with confusion, but nodded and turned. Nao reached around her and grabbed the other box, pulling out a lime green pendant. "Lift you're hair." she whispered. The goddess visibly shook and quickly reached back, lifting her long curly hair.

Nao held the necklace over her head and pulled the two ends back, snapping it in place and moving Aphrodite's hands, letting the hair drop. "There." she whispered again.

Aphrodite spun in a second; her arms around Nao's neck, their lips connected and their bodies pressed together. Nao groaned as the warmth spread from the pit of her stomach to every single square inch of her body. Almost automatically, her arms wove around the smaller girl as she deepened the kiss.

Around them, people started whispering to each other.

"_Did you see that? Nao gave Grace a necklace!"_

"_They're so cute together!"_

"_Stupid lesbians get all the hot girls..." _(guess who this is...)_  
_

"_Have you guys seen them __**not**__ together?"_

"_I wish I could be in love like that."_

Pulling away, Aphrodite buried her head in Nao's collar and sighed, "You should hear what they say about us.. I guess we're the perfect couple." she said, pulling Nao even tighter against her.

Nao gasped and pushed the girl off. She saw Aphrodite's shocked face and looked away, "I.. have somewhere to be." she said, turning away and walking in the opposite direction.

.The red head made her way into the building and went to the nearest bathroom. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face in the sink, taking deep breaths. Why was it that every time she **touched** Aphrodite she got hot. Not hot and bothered, just... warm. Like she was wrapped in a blanket. It was weird!

Her heart never sped up, she never got nervous, she was always in control of what she said and there were no butterflies in her stomach. Just that damned heat! She **couldn't** be falling for the goddess; but then what was it?

* * *

"Ara, Nat-su-ki-chan, what's bothering you? Is it Nao again?" Shizuru asked while her and Natsuki stood outside. They had just arrived to see Nao and Grace locked in a passionate kiss, then see Nao break it and run off. "I'm sure our place as School's Best Couple is in tack."

Natsuki sighed again and shook her head, "I miss Nao." She said plainly, watching the red head enter the building.

Her gaze narrowing, Shizuru turned her attention back to her lover, "You are not planning on leaving me and going for her, now are you?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Natsuki.

The bluenette chuckled and shook her head again, "Na, 'Zuru of course not. I just miss always hanging out with her and messing around and getting in trouble. It's like I totally lost my best friend." she said, her eyes resting on Grace. "She spends all her time with Grace now."

"Ara, that's not her fault." Shizuru said, removing herself and standing in front of the girl. "Nao has an obligation to give her girlfriend attention, as do you."

"Hmm, so it's your fault?" Natsuki asked, smirking at Shizuru with mischief in her eyes.

Before Shizuru could retort something witty and demeaning like always, the bell rang. Natsuki shouted her goodbyes quickly and ran off, running into a different building and meeting up with Mai.

Shizuru sighed and went on her way, thoughts clouding her mind. _'Nao has been with Grace a lot.. as I have been with Natsuki. I'm not using up all of Natsuki's time, am I? If I am, she hasn't complained.'_

'_Oh who am I kidding, why would she complain? Natsuki's so caring and devoted, she'd give up her life for me. And she's already given up something that made her really happy; Nao. I know I should try and fix this, but I don't want to give up time with my beloved Natsuki..._

'_That's it! A double date!'_

_

* * *

_

Walking to lunch, Shizuru saw the school's newest couple and grinned. "Yuuki-san, Toshi-san!" she said, waving at them. Nao and Aphrodite both looked up, the red head making a face and the blonde smiling.

The couple walked over to the school president and stood side by side, holding hands. Aphrodite bowed at Shizuru and smiled at her once again, "Hello, Fujino-san, pleased to see you again. Please, call me Grace. Do you have a matter of business that needs attending for us?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Nao watched as Shizuru froze for a moment, biting her lip. Was Fujino nervous or something? She never bit her lip.. Looking at her girlfriend, Nao saw that Aphrodite's eyes were sparkling. What the fuck? Was she hypnotizing Fujino or something?

Coming to her senses, Shizuru gulped and smiled at both girls, "Then please, call me Shizuru, Grace-san. I was wondering if you two would like to come on a double date with me and Natsuki?" she asked politely.

Nao's eyes widened for a bit as she started shaking her head, "Fujino, I don't think that's a good idea. Sorry." she said, only remembering what happened between her and Natsuki two weeks ago. Fighting with your best friend about your girlfriends and then spending a few hours all together didn't sound like a good idea at all.

"Nonsense, Nao." Aphrodite said, taking Nao's hand in hers and smiling at Shizuru, "We'd love to. Thanks for the invite."

"Excuse us." Nao said, smiling at Shizuru and pulling Aphrodite a little ways down the hall. She stopped and glared at the smaller girl, "We cannot go out with them, all right? Me and Natsuki had this huge fight and we haven't talked since."

Aphrodite's features softened as she sighed, "I'm sorry, Nao. I just want us to go on a real date, and I figured it's be a good time as any for you to spend time with Natsuki. I should've asked you." she said, looking down and sighing again.

Nao sighed and closed her eyes tight. Damnit, this chick was** really good **at putting her on the stop! Fujino was probably over there watching Nao yell and Aphrodite get depressed... fuck. "Fine, we'll go on a date with them." Nao agreed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" Aphrodite yelled, jumping up and hugging Nao as tightly as possible. "I swear, you won't regret this!" she thanked, grinning at Nao.

The red head smiled back and followed the goddess back to Fujino. Aphrodite grinned at her and nodded, "We'll go. Have Natsuki send Nao the details, we have to go."

"Ara, you two have lunch plans?" Shizuru questioned, grinning at the two girls with a heavy look. "Grace-san, I hope you're not keeping Nao away from her friends too much."

"No... I just have to thank Nao for agreeing to go." Aphrodite said in a sultry voice, winking at both girls. Shizuru blinked in shock as Nao blushed and looked away. "Anyway, thanks for inviting us, Shizuru-san." Aphrodite said, bowing once again and leading Nao away.

Once they had gotten their lunch, the couple went outside and sat under a tree, enjoying the weather. Aphrodite was laying her head down on Nao's lap as the red head fed her grapes. Lowering the bundle into the goddess's mouth again and watching Aphrodite take two off the bundle with her tongue, Nao chuckled. "Does this bring back memories?" she asked.

"Mmmm." the blonde smiled and nodded, "I haven't had a mortal feed me grapes by a bundle in so many centuries..." she muttered, opening her pink eyes and winking at Nao.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Are you trying to pin me as a pedophile?"

"No. Wait, are there age laws for the gods?"

"No."

"Marriages?"

"HA! I'd love for you to meet Zeus's wives. Only about 100 of them."

"Take that as a no... Can you... control people?"

"No. We can give them a push in the right direction, but can't force them."

"Ever done it with me?" Nao asked, looking down and putting the grapes on the floor.

Aphrodite opened her bright eyes and shook her head. "No, I haven't. Want to me to show you what it'll be like?" she asked, sitting up and looking at Nao with a huge grin.

Should she say yes? Maybe if she experienced it, she'd be able to hold it off if Aphrodite tried it again later on... "Yes." The red head replied, looking Aphrodite straight in the eyes. After seeing a small sparkle cross her girlfriend's eyes, there was only one thing Nao could think about. Only one thing she wanted to do.

Nao sat closer to the goddess and pulled her onto her own lap. Aphrodite smirked a bit and closed her eyes, just in time for Nao to bend down and kiss her.

_Love her. Love her. Love her. _

The phrase was repeating over and over in her head. Her mind went blank. Nao had control over what she was doing, she just didn't know what it was. What did 'Love her' mean, anyway? Just kissing, right?

Nao heard it stop and pulled away, gathering her senses. Looking down, she saw a rather flustered and flushed blonde on the floor with a sizeable love bite on her neck. Nao twitched and jumped up, blushing hard, "Sorry.."

"No, my fault..." Aphrodite said, panting and sitting up. She looked up and Nao with wide eyes, "Sorry, I overdid it a bit. I meant to just say 'Kiss her.' What did you hear?" she asked, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"Love her." Nao said, looking back. Aphrodite blushed a bit and shook her head, muttering to herself about how stupid that was and how quickly that could have gotten out of control. Hearing this, Nao scoffed, "If it hadn't... stopped, how far would I have gone?" Nao asked, looking back at the goddess with a pointed look.

Aphrodite sighed. She didn't mean to make Nao mad... "If it hadn't stopped, and you hadn't stopped as well, then _we_ wouldn't have stopped. It implants an idea in ones head and makes that thing the most important thing to that person at the time to the point where it's a necessity. I'm.. sorry if that scared you, Nao."

The red head turned on her glare full force and looked down on the goddess, "Don't you ever.. do that to me again or I will call this entire thing off. I'll be damned if I'm forced to sleep with you." she said, turning and walking away towards the building just as the bell rung again, signaling class.

"Wait, Nao! I'm sorry!" Aphrodite screamed, but Nao kept on walking. The goddess hung her head and sighed. "Fucking Natsuki Kuga. What does she have that I don't?"

"_**Yuuki's heart**_. _**I have spoken to Tiresias, and he says you will never have her heart completely**__._"

Her eyes widening, the goddess shook her head. "Fuck off, Zeus, not in the mood. And you lie, I will have her heart. I swear by the gods, I won't leave this place until I have my bride."

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: Ooooo a swear to the gods? Risky business!**

**Mai: That, and a prediction!  
**

**Nao: Stupid gods think they know everything**

**Me: Ha! That's where greek gods are flawed. They are pretty much humans, with special abilites. They can make mistakes, commit crimes, murder people, and they don't know what's going on unless they see it or are told. That's why they're so fun learning about.. jeez the Christian god is so boring  
**

**Aphrodite: I'm not that flawed..**

**Nao: -**narrows eyes and holds up a bundle of grapes**- I beg to differ**

**Aphrodite: OOOOO Gimme gimme gimme!**

**Me: o.o -**takes a few grapes and throws them**-**

**Aphrodite: -**runs off**-**

**Me: :D It's like fetch! **

**Mai: Shu, you are so easily entertained...**

**Me: -**watching spongebob**- Yes... yes I am..  
**


	4. Tricks

**Me: This chapter.. and my heart.. goes out to Rad Amber**

**Nao: Oh fuckin… -**face palms**-**

**Me: -**grinning**-**

**Natsuki: Why her? Why not Psyche? At least she flirts enough..**

**Me: I don't like losing… I shall find this princess and WIN!**

**Nao: …What a waste of a perfectly good opening omake**

**Natsuki: Agreed -**nods**-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 - **Tricks**

**

* * *

**

"I still don't see why I have to dress up!" Nao yelled, glaring at her girlfriend from the bathroom. Yes, the door was open. Nao went back into the room and went back to buttoning up the white shirt Aphrodite had bought.

Aphrodite sighed as Nao went out of her view and hung her head, "Because! This date is important! It's our first real date!" she argued. And for their date, she had chosen to wear a nice yellow sundress and pinned her hair back.

"Yea, with the girls we despise!" Nao argued back, coming out of the bathroom and into her room. She was wearing black slacks, a white button down shirt and a red tie that hung loosely around her neck. She leaned against the door frame and grinned at the blonde on her bed, "Well? Do I clean up well or what?" she asked, winking.

Shamelessly letting her eyes wonder, Aphrodite got up and grabbed and hold of Nao's tie, pulling on it and leading her back to the bed. "You look ravishing." she whispered, laying down on the bed and letting Nao crawl on top of her.

Nao leaned down and brushed her lips against the goddess's, feeling the warmth return. She pulled back before Aphrodite had a chance to return the kiss and narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Alright... I've gotten used to it, but I need to know. What the fuck is this warmth?" she yelled, losing her temper.

At first, shock adorned the face of the goddess, and then it was just bliss. "You... fell that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yea... why? Is it bad? Am I dying?" Nao asked, gulping.

A giggle escaped the goddess's lips, making Nao narrow her eyes. Aphrodite bit her lip and grinned, trying to hide her happiness, "That warmth is my love." she whispered, leaning up and firmly pressing her lips against Nao's and pulling away a second later. "If you can feel that, then a god's love is with you. Umm.. when do you feel it, if you don't mind me asking?"

Nao blushed a bit and shrugged, "I dunno... every time we touch..."

"I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly..." Aphrodite sang, bobbing her head a bit. She saw Nao's confused face and giggled, "I spent some time in America a few years back. They have interesting singers... And new to the scene is Lady Gaga, who's bisexual and totally freaky but she's aweso-hmmg"

She got cut off by an annoyed Nao. The red head leaned forward and crashed her lips against the Aphrodite's, exciting a moan from both girls. Pulling at Nao's tie, Aphrodite pulled the red head closer and deepened the kiss. The warmth in Nao tripled, making her gasp.

Nao pulled away last second and sat there, panting. "Dite'...I-" she was cut off by another kiss. Rolling her eyes, Nao sat up and got off the bed, pulling away from the frustrated goddess. "Stop it with the freakin heat!" she yelled.

This only caused another grin to break out across the blondes face, "Really? You feel it? Gawd... I'm so happy!" she yelled, rolling onto the bed and burying her face in the pillow. Nao stood there, watching the little story unfold. Why was it such a good thing that she could feel it?

"Anyway!" Aphrodite said, sitting up on the bed and grinning at Nao. "I wasn't gonna do this up I think you deserve it. You're only going out with Natsuki today." she said, keeping her grin in place. Nao alone with Natsuki for a few hours wasn't what she wanted, but it was for Nao. For Nao!

Nao cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes, "But you and Fujino are going... right?" she asked, totally confused. Gods are so freakin confusing!

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and giggled, "Of course I'm not going, silly. I'm sick. And Shizuru's car**s** broke down this morning. She has like, twelve!" she said, winking at the red head.

Raising her brows, Nao chuckled, "What did you do?" she asked, stepping closer to the bed and smirking.

"Something for you..." the goddess muttered, smiling slyly. She stood and wrapped her arms around Nao, pulling her in for a hug. "Feel it now?" she asked.

Sighing, Nao smiled a nodded, "Yea... So in the winter, this could be really handy."

"Hey!" the goddess yelled, pushing her away. "You're using me!" she accused, pointing a finger at Nao's face.

"So? You love me." Nao said proudly with a smirk. Yes, knowing that a goddess was in love with her boosted her ego a bit. But seeing Aphrodite's face fall a bit, she stepped forward and pulled her in for a hug again, "Don't be sad babe.. you know how I feel."

Aphrodite sighed and nodded, "Yea. Don't love me. I get it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go seduce Kuga!" she said, swinging Nao around and onto the bed.

"What?" Nao yelled as she fell on the bed, a pillow landing on her face. She sat up and threw the pillow and Aphrodite... but the goddess was gone. "What do you mean you're gonna seduce her?" she yelled at the air, rage filling her.

* * *

Natsuki sighed as she waited outside the coffee shop. She had just gotten a call from Shizuru who said that some stole the engines out of all cars and the tires off them all, too. Oh, and that she couldn't go because she had to talk to police. That left her alone with the school's newest love birds for three hours. **Not** what she wanted to do!

Looking behind her, she grabbed a magazine off the rack and started flipping through it. Model on a car, model in a pool, model on a table, two models one chair, guy mod- ewww, model that looks like Grace... wait whaaat? Natsuki flipped back to the page and looked to the model again.

She was.. holy shit! It that what Grace would look like naked..? Fucking Nao was lucky...

"Excuse me?" a sultry voice asked from behind her. Natsuki dipped her head back and looked up, seeing boob. Sitting up right and turning in her chair, the bluenette was face to face with the model from the magazine, which fell out of her hand and onto the floor.

Standing in front of her was a beautiful woman with breasts that could beat Mai's, long golden hair and a wonderful golden tanned body. And to top it off, a perfect face and dark pink eyes. Tennis outfit included with sunglasses on top of her head. It was Grace in ten years. Natsuki jumped to her feet and kicked the magazine under the table, smiling nervously at the woman, "Uhhh yes, can I help you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

The woman gave her a perfect toothy grin and nodded, "Would you mind giving me directions? I seem to have gotten lost on my way to a photo shoot." she said, crossing her arms under her chest and sighing, looking helpless.

Damsel in Distress here I come! "Yes sure." Natsuki said, using her peripherals (1) wisely, "Where did you need to go? I could actually give you a ride there now." she said, returning the grin and standing up a bit straighter. Hot girls.. what they do to her.

"Really? That'd be amazing! And don't know exactly what it's called, but my manager said it was a huge park here with a lake. Do you know what I'm talking about?" she asked, leaning forward a bit.

Using all her power, Natsuki _didn't _look down at the beautiful hills before her. Instead she gulped down thte lump in her throat and nodded, "Yea. I know exactly what you're talking about." she grinned, taking note of the smile that spread across the woman's face. "My bikes right over there Miss..."

"Dite'." the woman winked. She followed Natsuki to the bike and waited for her to start it up. Once the bluenette was ready, she cocked her head to the side and pouted, "So.. what do I hold on to?" Dite' asked, flexing her hands in front of her chest.

_Thank god I have my helmet on.. stupid blush..'_Natsuki thought. "Just climb on and hold onto my waist." she said, looking forward. The woman nodded and straddled the bike, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist and pressing her chest onto Natsuki's back, "Like this?" she whispered.

"Yes." Natsuki squeaked out, revving the engine and driving away. Leaving at least 20 stunned men. One of them picked up the magazine and looked to the page, seeing the model that Natsuki had seen on the same page. It was a girl with stunning blue eyes and black hair.

The ride to the park was interesting... to say the least.

After the first pot hole, the woman's hands were relocated to Natsuki's chest. After that, pot holes were a target. Speed made her clutch and sharp turns made her squeal. Almost crashing made her scream Natsuki's name.

Needless to say, it was the most reckless driving the bluenette had ever done.

Pulling up to the park, Natsuki was panting a bit and the woman was giggling. They both got off the bike and sighed, happy that it was over. "Hey look! Nao!" the woman said, pointing to the park.

"Nao!" Natsuki yelled, following the woman's point of view to see the red head. She was there, standing there and talking to a girl with black hair. Nao was wearing really nice clothes and the girl was wearing a **very **nice black dress. Were they on a date...?

"Who is she talking to?" the woman growled out, her hands balling up into fists. Natsuki wondered why this chick would be so angry. Than it turned into panic when the woman started marching over to where the two girls sat.

A little bit away, Nao chuckled at something while the girl laughed. The girl reached across the small space and put her hand on Nao's arm, grinning at her, "You're really funny, Nao."

"Thanks, Suki." Nao grinned, nodding at the girl.

"Nao!"

Both girls looked to see a very stressed beautiful woman marching towards them and Natsuki following behind her. Suki made a made and stepped away, coughing nervously. "Nao I got to.. bye." she said walking off in a different direction.

Rolling her eyes, Nao braced herself for the on coming onslaught. The woman got to her and huffed, "Well, she was she?" she asked, glaring like hell.

(_italics_ are whispers)

Nao turned and stomped her foot on the ground, looking completely pissed, "She was such a flirt!" she yelled. "_Athena's totally my kind of chick. Thanks for letting me meet the queen of the gods, Aphordite_." she whispered soon after.

"_Yea she's weird... totally like a thousand years older than me_." The woman said "Shit, here she comes. _Act depressed_." she said, her glare returning. As Natsuki got within hearing range of them, the woman stood up straighter and intensified her glare, "How dare you flirt with other people! You're with my sister!" she yelled.

Nao let her shoulders slink down as her eyes followed suit, "Dite' I'm sorry! Grace is important to me but.. it's just.."

"Just what?" Dite' yelled again, throwing her arms up in exclamation, "Can you not fuck with one person for more than a few weeks!"

"_Lil too far."_

"_Sorry."_

"Yes, I can!" Nao yelled back, looking back up and narrowing her eyes, "I'll have you know that Grace is really important to me!" she said, stepping closer.

Natsuki stopped just a little bit away and stood closer to the tree. She didn't want to get in the way. Besides... Nao knew a model. This was awesome.

"But you don't love her!" Dite' yelled, stepping forward.

"Fuck you!" Nao yelled back.

(okay whispering over) :)

Dite' huffed and turned on her heal, marching away from the fake scene just as easily as she had created it. Walking off towards the end of the park, Aphrodite rolled her eyes and started muttering to herself, "Damn Nao it's hard to be mad at you. Ugh I hope I never have to touch Kuga again.. You better know what to do Nao.."

Nao covered her face in her hand and sighed, shaking her head. Natsuki pushed away from the tree and went over to the red head. Putting a hand on her shoulder, Natsuki smiled at her friend, "Hey Nao... you okay?" she asked.

'_Acting is hard!'_ Nao thought. She stood up straight and nodded, her face losing its color. "Yea, I'm fine Mutt. And don't start any sentimental shit with me!" she said, grinning a bit.

Natsuki wink and nodded, "Oh, but of course." she said, her grin widening. It was weird seeing Nao having to deal with drama, she didn't know how to react. And out of the whole yelling and glaring contest between the red head and the model, She only got one thing out of it. Nao didn't love Grace.

If she didn't love Grace... who did she love?

"Hey Nao.." Natsuki started, stepping away from the red head. "This might be sudden but.. you wanna go grab some coffee? I was at this place and they had a magazine with something I think you'd like to see." she said, pointing back to her bike.

"Sure." Nao said, shrugging. She fell into step behind Natsuki as they walked across the park back towards the Ducati. "So... the dates canceled?"

"Yea... Shizuru had something to do."

"Wow, figures. Grace is actually sick right now so.."

"Well then it's a date for two, I guess."

"...why do you really wanna get coffee?"

"...I just... have a feeling you might want to talk."

"Ice Princess sharing her feelings? Holy shit!"

"Shut it, Spider! And did you know Grace's sister is a model?"

"Her sister? What the fuck are yo- oh! Yea, I knew that."

"Her sister's either really stupid or crazy horny."

"...it's the latter. Trust me."

"By the way, you look good."

"I wanted to look good for my special date."

"But Grace is sick."

"Yea... I know."

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: o.o 3 1/2 hours of The L Word in a row. ... It's 3 in the fucking morning!**

**Nao: Least youre not focusing on Rad Amber..**

**Me: Oh i have a new interest. That was sooo two days ago.  
**

**Natsuki: THAT WAS FAST!**

**Me: Emotions bug me. ANYWAY that note** for peripherals... **These are very useful.. they are what you can see through the corners of your eyes without having to look. Like looking a your computer screen but still being able to see your hands. Looking at her face when you're focusing on her t-**

**Nao: And that's Shu's dating lesson. Be a pervert!**

**Natsuki: Well.. it works -**shurgs**-**

**Aphrodite: So Kuga was using her peripherals?**

**Natsuki: -**grins**- Very much so...**

**Me: -**high fives her**- Okay so as i was saying, 3 in the morning.. I realized that school is the only thing that gets me bored enough to get me to write and get my creativeness out, so... i dunno. I'm out of school right now so i dunno what gonna happen to my writing over the summer. I'm warning you now!**

**Nao: This Omake actually has... purpose...**

**Me: I know it's weird! I also have a lot of shit to do. Like 3 girls to _please_, 2 guys to keep busy. My friends, my family, and SAM! (dog) I have a lot of shit going on...Sorry folks..**

**Check mah poll and wish me luck on... life! -**winks**-  
**


	5. Sneaking

**Me: Took a while to write this..**

**Nao: Bad Shu! **

**Me: Sorry, spend my time talking to my gorgeous babe!**

**Nao: -**face palms**-**

**Natsuki: Who is it this time?**

**Me: **-glares**- Shuddup, make me sound like a hoe..**

**Natsuki: -**rolls eyes**-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 - **Sneaking  
**

* * *

Once the two had reached the café via Natsuki's bike, they sat down at the same table and ordered coffee. Natsuki looked through every magazine, but couldn't fine the same picture. This completely pissed her off to the point where she almost cussed out the waiter, "Fucking douche bag pervert probably bought the last fucking copy to go jack off to."

"Shit, Kuga! Calm it!" Nao yelled, laughing and putting her feet up on the table. Natsuki just huffed and sunk lower in her chair, sipping her coffee. "So, what's it like drinking the black again?" Nao asked, smirking a bit, "I'm sure Fujino keeps you on a strict tea only diet."

Taking a big gulp, the bluenette grinned and savored the flavor, "No kidding. She won't even let me keep anyc offee in her apartment." she said, sighing. She missed her coffee..

"Whipped!" Nao yelled, sipping her own coffee and waving over another cup.

"Like you're not!" Natsuki tried to counter, but with no ground. Nao seemed... the same. The same as when they were best friends. Loud, mean, cruel, and fun as hell; normal for them.

Nao smirked and leaned back in her chair, "Yea fucking right! Aph- Grace lets me do whatever I want!" she said proudly, nearly slipping up on the name. She glanced at Natsuki to see if she had noticed, but the bluenette was enjoying her coffee like normal. Thank. God.

Looking down at her coffee, Natsuki thought about the name Nao had almost said. Yes, she noticed. Nao was flirting with some chick at the park.. and she just slipped on a name. How many girls did she like? How many girls.. liked Nao? How many girls was Nao seeing? "Spider.. do you love Grace?"

"No." Nao said simply, grabbing her new cup of coffee and putting the works inside. She looked up to see Natsuki staring at her, making her roll her eyes. "No, I don't love her, I told you that. I love someone else."

"Yea, I know." Natsuki muttered, looking across the street. Anger flared inside of her. How dare Nao not love Grace. Grace was nearly perfect in every way possible and Nao didn't see any of that at all. Still looking at the street, she saw a pretty girl walking on the other side. She was looking around an alley and yelling something.

All of a sudden, a cat ran out of the alley, startling the girl and making her trip over her own feet. The cat darted through traffic and jumped up near their table, jumping up and landing on Nao's lap. "Oh, what the fuck?" Nao muttered, wondering why there was a cat on her. Natsuki laughed at what happened, until the cat started purring.

Nao watched as the cat purred and rubbed its head against her shirt. The girl came running up the table, panting and tired, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! He never runs off like that! It was like he was possessed." she said, looking at Nao like she was terrified. She movded her striking black hair back and looked at Nao and Natsuki with nearly black eyes.

The red head scooped the cat up in her arms and grinned at the girl, "It's no problem..." she said, getting up and holding the cat close to herself while he continued purring. She smirked a bit and started to pet him, "Guess he likes me."

"In good taste." the girl replied, making herself and Nao blush a bit. Natsuki narrowed her eyes as the two started chatting away. What the hell was going on? Since when was Nao such a heart breaker? _'I'll have to keep my eye on Spider.. no way I'm gonna let her cheat on Grace. Poor girl's in love with you Nao, and you can't see that?'_ the bluenette thought to herself.

"Oh, here you go." Nao said, moving forward and putting the cat in the girl's arms. The girl smiled and cradled her cat carefully, but frowned when she saw Nao's shirt, "Oh no, you're covered in black fur. Jeez, I'm so sorry!"

Nao smiled a bit and brushed off the fur, looking up and grinning at the girl, "It's okay. I like black. Sure looks cute on you." she said with a grin.

The girl blushed a bit and nodded, "Ya. And thanks again." she said, smiling and leaning up. She kissed Nao's cheek, lingering a bit longer than needed. When she pulled away, Natsuki sighed and stood up, glaring at the girl.

Her anger was running on high.. She wrapped an arm around Nao's shoulder and glared the girl down, "Sorry, but we're on a date." she said, venom dripping with every word. The girl gulped and backed off, looking to Nao one last time before turning and making her way down the street again.

Once she was out of sight, Nao pushed Natsuki away and glared at her friend, "Why the fuck did you do that? She was totally hitting on me!" she yelled.

"That's exactly why I did! It was pissing me off!" Natsuki yelled back, returning the glare and sitting back down. She took a gulp of her coffee and looked down at the table, trying to control herself from lashing out. Gawd, she just wanted to smack some sense into that stupid red head bimbo.

Nao raised her brows and leaned on the table, looking at the bluenette, "You're... not jealous, are you?" she asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Jealous? _'No! I am not jealous! I'm just mad that Spider would even think about cheating on Grace. I mean, I got so angry when she started flirting and.. I only got angry when she was flirting with someone else. And I hate when her and Grace are together. And I can't bring myself to be nice to Grace... Fuck I'm jealous' _Natsuki thought, not answering.

Nao let her smile grow a bit, happiness filling her. Natsuki was jealous!

"_**Nao, use my grace."**_

The red head whipped her head around, looking for the source of the voice, but her and Natsuki were the only people on this side of the street. "..."

"_**It's Aphrodite you idiot! I'm in your head.. or at least my voice is. Now listen, I put the vial in your pocket before you left. Since I made that cat go crazy, and that other girl showed up, Natsuki's been burning with jealousy. Use my grace now. And you need to get her jealous again. Very jealous."**_

Nao nodded to herself and smirked at the bluenette, "Hey Mutt, go get me a cookie would you? I'll pay you back." she asked, taking her seat again.

Glad that Nao had dropped the previous subject, Natsuki just nodded and walked into the coffee shop and went to the counter. Once the bluenette was inside, Nao checked her pockets for the vial. Finding in her front pocket, Nao wondered how the fuck Aphrodite got it in there without her noticing...

Oh! And, she also took it out and quickly opened it, being very careful to only put a single drop of the purple liquid into the coffee cup. It flashed green for a second **(1)**, than dissolved into the hot drink and disappearing. Nao tucked the vial away in her pocket just at Natsuki came out.

The bluenette tossed the cookie at Nao, smirking as it slapped the red head in the face. Stupid flirt deserved it. Nao growled a bit, but grabbed the cookie and took a bite, "So Mutt, you won't tell Grace about that, right? I'd only hurt her, you know? Piss her off." she asked, chewing her cookie and trying to seem like an ass hole.

Natsuki clenched her hand into a fist and glared at the red head, "Oh yea, I'd hate to be the reason why you broke your girlfriend's heart." she muttered, glaring a bit.

Nao smirked at the bluenette, "But I'm not going to break her heart! Because my best friend isn't going to say anything." she said, pouting a bit, "Right? Besides, girls do that all the time. Remember the park?"

The bluenette nodded, glaring a bit harder. Seriously, how many hot girls like Nao? _'Damn.. I'm all jealous again...'_ Natsuki thought, taking her coffee and drinking the rest of it.

Under the table, Nao crossed her fingers.

Natsuki looked up at Nao and raised her brows, "You look hopeful. And look, a hot girl coming this way. It all makes sense now.." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" Nao turned and indeed, there was a girl coming towards them. She glared at the bluenette and leaned back in her chair, "Cool, a hot chick. Doesn't mean that anything is going to happen." she said.

The girl came up and stopped at the table, looking directly at Nao. "Hi, my little sister said that you helped her catch our pet cat, Rino. I just came to formally thank you. You don't know how much trouble you saved us." she said, putting her hand on top of Nao's.

"Hands off!" Natsuki yelled suddenly, startling herself. Both girls looked to her in confusion, but Nao was silently having a party. Her thoughts and emotions were having a dance off and taking down a few shots. She was losing control of herself...

Feeling her anger rise further, Natsuki stood and glared at the girl, crossing her arm in front of her chest. "Did your little sister also tell you that she has a girlfriend?" she questioned.

The girl took a step away, scoffing, "Yes, she did. But-"

"But nothing! Fuck off! She's mine, not yours." Natsuki yelled, cursing the girl. The girl scoffed again and turned on her heel, going back the way she came. Natsuki sighed and sat back down.

Hiding her small grin behind her cup, Nao silently thanked Zeus and Aphrodite for making life perfect.

* * *

"Hey, babe." Nao said, grinning and wrapping her arms around Aphrodite. The blonde smiled a bit and sighed, leaning into the hug. Her friends quickly dispersed from the scene and sat in their desks. They knew when to leave.. Also sighing, Nao savored the feeling of heat as it spread through her. "So.. it worked?" she asked, thinking about the 'date' with Natsuki.

Aphrodite smirked and nodded, "Of course. Way to make her jealous. I mean, I'm so glad she drank it. I can understand what her emotions are right now." she said, giggling to herself, "She wants to kill me out of anger, and she's confused as to why she's so jealous."

"She just needs to understand how deeply in love with me she is ." Nao said, chuckling to herself and pulling Aphrodite closer to herself. She leaned down and started kissing her girlfriend's neck.

Across the room, Natsuki pinched herself; something she had started to do when her anger got the best of her. She had spent all of Sunday with Nao, watching movies and hanging out. Grace came over for a few hours to spend time with the red head, and her jealousy almost made her yell at the blonde.

What the hell was going on? If any girl talked to or hugged Nao, she freaked. Her anger rose and she wanted to kill them. That, and now she was super possessive of Nao. She wanted to be by the girl's side at all times and make sure nothing happened to her. What the hell was going on? She was acting like a love sick dog that wanted to be with her master, who had just gotten a new puppy and wasn't paying any attention to her. Wait..

Love sick...

With Nao?

...

"Alright class, shut up and take your seat!" the teacher yelled as he came in and put his bag on the deal. "Nao, stop kissing Grace and get in your desk already..." he said, sounding annoyed.

Nao stuck her tongue out at the man and sat in her desk. The class chuckled, knowing that he said the same thing everyday. The man in front sighed and glared at his class, "State just passed a new law saying that each school must have one day devoted to exercise each school year. And so, today, we're letting you run wild outside."

"This is **so **sick!" one boy yelled, high fiving his friend.

"Oh, shut up!" the man yelled again, glaring at the two. "Here are the rules: One, you can't leave school campus. Two, you must stay outside. Three, you can't lay around all day. And four, don't bother me." He said, sitting in his desk.

The room stood immediately. Some ran out of the room, while others just laughed and met with their friends on the way out. Nao was the last to stand, seeing as how she was being dragged out of the room by Aphrodite, "Come on, Nao. Let's go meet everyone on the roof!"

Nao rolled her eyes and grabbed Natsuki's wrist, pulling her along for the ride, "Coming with me, Mutt?" she asked, grinning and pulling Natsuki closer to her.

Once outside, the three stopped to wait for passing crowds. Aphrodite laced her fingers with Nao's and grinned at the red head on her side, "Hey, if Mai's there, can we invite her over for dinner? It'd be amazing to have her cooking on our date night. She can bring Mikoto and make it a double!"

"What's with you and doubles, woman?" Nao asked, rolling her eyes. She leaned down and grinned a bit, "Meet me on the roof, okay? I have to go to the bathroom and get rid of Mutt so she can't bother us." she whispered. Natsuki glared at their closeness and pinched herself again.

"Kay, babe." Aphrodite replied, kissing Nao's cheek and heading up the stairs.

Nao turned to the bluenette next to her and smirked, "Wanna go get some more coffee?" she asked, taking a hold of Natsuki's hand.

The bluenette let a smile tug at her lips. "Sensei said we have to stay on campus." she said, stepping a bit closer to the red head and leaning against the wall.

"Oh, and you follow rules now?" Nao asked, winking and walking down the hall, adding a bit of sway to her hips.

'_...Better go to make sure... she doesn't.. do something to piss.. Grace off'_ she thought quickly, following the red head down the hall and taking her hand again. "I'll buy you a cookie, too."

* * *

Aphrodite sighed as she watched Nao and Natsuki jump the school wall from her place on the roof. She over heard what Nao said to Natsuki and went to make sure the red head was serious... she was. She rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing this would happen eventually.

"Ara, Grace-san?" Shizuru questioned, looking around the roof. Mai and Mikoto were watching clouds, Aoi and Chie were whispering to each other, and Nina and Arika were teasing Tate about his hair and how dying his tips made him insta-gay.

Shizuru leaned against the railing and smiled at her new friend, "Have you seen Natsuki-chan?" she asked, looking out at the court yard.

"Yup!" Aphrodite said happily. She pointed to the end of the campus where blue and red were making their get-away, "See her over there with Nao? Their going to get coffee and ta- oh lookie they're holding hands." she said in a sarcastic voice. She turned to Shizuru, who looked like she had just seen a ghost, and glared at the school president, "Do us all a favor, and keep your Mutt away from my girlfriend." she said, turning away and leaving the roof.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: **_turned green for a second_** - 1) ****Little green monster? Green; color of jealousy!**

**Nao: Oh so creative!**

**Me: I know, not many people are willing to break Shizuru's heart... I'm one of a kind!**

**Shizuru: That's not a good thing, Shu**

**Aphrodite: Yea!**

**Me: I'm breaking an important mold! Shizuru's not the most important person here!**

**Nao: Than who is?**

**Me: Mua!**

**All: -**epic face palm**- **

**Me: WAY TO RUIN MY CONFIDENCE!**

**Shizuru: Ruin my relationship, I ruin your life**

**Me: See this is why i don't like you that much. CREEPY AS FUCK!  
**


	6. Feelings

**Me: Ugh...**

**Nao: Shu's having a bad day**

**Me: Yes i am! Fuck i hate that bitch so much!**

**Natsuki: Who are you talking about?**

**Me: My best friend!**

**Nao: I'm not even gonna ask..**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 - **Feelings  
**

* * *

Nao sighed in her desk as her last class of the day dragged one. It had been one week – exactly – since she had snuck off campus with Natsuki. The two of them only spent the next week of school with each other. It was weird.. Aphrodite would leave her along for the entire school day, and that's when Natsuki would go to Nao to hang out. Aphrodite and Natsuki were never in the same room, like some type of mutual hate. Not only that but.. hell she hadn't seen Shizuru at all.

Finally, the bell rang. Everyone got up and made for the door, including the teacher. Natsuki got out of her chair and grabbed Nao's wrist as she was walking by, giving the red head a pointed look, "I need to talk to you. Now."

"Yes, Ma'am! Scary Ma'am..." Nao muttered. While Natsuki sat back down, Nao spun a chair around and sat on the other side of the desk. "So, what can you do you for?"

"Are you and Grace still talking?" Natsuki asked quickly, wanting to get the point.

Nao paused, wondering what this had to do with anything and also how long this was gonna take. "Yea of course. She's stayed like the last week at my place. Actually, she's gotten kind of clingy lately.. why? What do you know?" she asked.

The bluenette rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head, "Nothing... it's just that Shizuru's been avoiding me lately and I don't know what to do." she admitted sadly.

Trying to reason with the sack of depression in front of her, Nao put her hand on top of her friends and smiled, "Well, you can't be sure she's avoiding you. Maybe she's just.. busy."

"No, she's avoiding me. She fucking told me!"

_**Flashback mode…**_

"_Hey, 'Zuru!" Natsuki yelled, coming to a stop in front of her girlfriend with a grin. "Sorry I didn't tell you I was sneaking off campus yesterday."_

_Shizuru turned her back to the girl, ignoring her existence completely. _

"_Look Shizuru, I'm sorry. You don't have to give me the cold shoulder."_

"_I'm not talking to you right now, Kuga-san."_

"_Kuga-san, what the fuck? Why not?"_

"_Ara, because I'm avoiding you."_

"And that's what she said." Natsuki muttered, her head falling onto her desk. She put her other hand on Nao's and looked up at her friend with a pleading look, "I think she hates me, cause we went out for coffee. I think Mai or someone told her."

Nao rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away, "Don't be stupid. We didn't tell anyone we left, so Mai wouldn't even know. No one knows that you went with **me** to get coffee, they just know you left. I have a perfectly good excuse."

"And what's that!"

"A- Grace told everyone that me and her were.. busy last week. They only saw her for five minutes of the day so basically everything works out. For me, anyway." Nao told her, leaning back in her chair

Natsuki scoffed and glared at her friend. "Alright, I'll bite. Who's name do you almost keep saying? I know it starts with Aph, and it's starting to bug me. Who.. else are you dating?" she asked, her glare hardening.

The red head gulped in her place. Damnit, why'd she always have to slip on the name? "I'm not dating anyone else." She said, looking away.

Trying to get back in Nao's sights, Natsuki leaned over the table grabbed Nao's face, forcing the girl to look at her; but Nao's eyes were still elsewhere. "Who is she? Is she more important than me- I mean..Grace? Do you love her?" she asked.

Nao sighed and finally looked at her friend. "She's a friend. I don't love her, and no, she's not more important than you!" she said, ending in a teasing tone.

This made Natsuki blush a bit. She dropped her hands and stood up, glaring at her friend again, "Shut up, that's not what I meant."

"Awww, my Mutt loves me!" Nao said, sitting on the desk. She spun so that she was on the same side as Natsuki and grinned at her friend, "Does my lil love sick puppy want a kiss?" she asked sweetly, smiling like an innocent child and being a wonderful actor.

Blushing even harder, Natsuki glared down at the red head, "No! Shizuru_ and_ Grace will kill me if I even think about kissing you." she said. But her actions contradicted her words as she stepped closer to the red head. "Oh, stop smirking!" she yelled, seeing a smile rise to Nao's features.

"So my love sick puppy **does **want a kiss!" Nao said happily, wrapping her arms around Natsuki neck. Even though she knew that she should have done something.. the bluenette just blushed and stood there, awaiting the kiss. She couldn't help it. She had to be around Nao, she just had to.

Aphrodite went into the room then, slamming the door behind her. Nao and Natsuki jumped apart at the sound, looking at her with shock etched on their faces. The goddess stared at them for a moment, hurt and pain all over her face. "Grace.." Nao muttered.

Aphrodite turned and walked out of the room and into the empty halls. Nao pushed Natsuki out of the way and ran out of the room. She chased her girlfriend outside, finally catching her and grabbing her wrist, "Dite', wait! I'm sorry."

"For what?" the blonde yelled, ripping her arm away and glaring at the red head, "I get it, you love her! You wanted to kiss her and she might have let you! Just get back there before she changed her mind!" she screamed, heading towards the gate.

"Aphrodite, don't do this! I was just joking around with her!"

"Fuck off, Yuuki!"

"No!" Nao yelled, grabbing her shoulders and turning the blonde to face her, "Look, I'm sorry that I don't love you as much as you love me but I swear to the gods that I **do** love you!"

Aphrodite paused, her jaw falling once again and her eyes widening, "W-What did you say...? No, no, you're lying!" she yelled, trying to break Nao's hold.

Nao pulled Aphrodite into a hug and crashed her lips against the goddess's. The blonde's movements stopped immediately. Heat was swelling in her stomach and slowly spreading through each of her limbs until it was everywhere. She melted into the kiss and pulled Nao closer to her, both of them moaning loudly.

She pulled away and looked up at the red head with wide eyes, "You... felt that?"

"Well I guess that's what they mean when they say 'sparks fly'." Nao said, letting go of her and shrugging. She was so used to the heat it wasn't even funny.

"No! I thought.. I thought only mortals could feel a god's love. If I felt that.. Holy shit, you do love me!" she yelled in shock, pointing at Nao and gaping at her.

Deadpanning, Nao rolled her eyes and smirked at the girl, "I said that already."

"Nao!" Aphrodite screamed, jumping into the red heads arms and giggling happily.

* * *

Standing by the upstairs window, Natsuki watched the scene play out between the two lovers in the court yard. Today was confusing the fuck out of her.

She stopped Nao to talk about Shizuru.

That some how turned into a talk about what other girl Nao is seeing.

Which turned into more jealousy and possessiveness on Natsuki's side.

And this made Nao almost kiss her..

Which then caused Grace to come and cause a scene.

Making Nao chase after her and make a love confession.

Damnit, she only pushed those two together! _'I want Nao all to myself, damnit. And I don't even know why I feel this way! I was even willing to blow off my girlfriend for a whole day just to go get a cup off coffee with Spider. Fuck, this is all so confusing! I bet I wouldn't be this jealous if Nao would just stop flirting..._

_But then again she still has Grace, who pisses me off the most and makes me want to punch someone. I just need to figure out why I'm so jealous and hope that Mai or someone can help. But I can't say that it's Nao... ugh what is going on with my emotions?'_ she thought. Down below, the couple was now holding hands and walking out of the school, stealing kisses and giggling.

"Ara... Natsuki-chan?" a kyoto-ben voice called out.

Natsuki turned quickly and saw Shizuru leaning against the door way. She gulped, but kept her eyes on her lover, "'Zuru... uh, what are you doing here?" she asked, moving away from the window.

The Fujino met her in the middle of the room and wrapped her arms around herself, sighing, "I'm sorry for avoiding you this week.. I guess I was just jealous that you and Nao are friends again." She admitted, her eyes quickly brimming with tears.

Not hesitating to act, Natsuki pulled her girlfriend in for a hug and smiled, "It's okay. And don't worry, I've been having some jealousy problems of my own. But I don't want to alienate myself, 'Zuru." She said, pulling away and looking into the wine eyes in front of her, "I still want to be with you but I want to be with Nao, too. Errm, friends with Nao, too. Think you can handle seeing me and her together more often?"

"Of course, I just want you to be happy." Shizuru said, kissing her lovers cheek and grinning. "Ara.. besides, Me and Grace-san are such good friends. I'd hate to miss out on spending time with her."

"Yea.. how close are you two again?" Natsuki asked, tilting her head a bit and narrowing her eyes.

Shizuru smirked at the look on her lover's face and shook her head, "We're best friends, nothing more. Besides, you're the only one for me." She said, leaning forward and kissing the bluenette softly.

'_I trust Shizuru about that Grace thing. And I now I get to spend time with Spider without having to worry about anyone else. And more importantly I can keep all those sluts away from her so that they don't bother her and Grace. Yea.. I'm protecting Grace from heartbreak. Not myself.. that'd be stupid..._

_'Why am I thinking about Nao and Grace while kissing my girlfriend anyway? Gawd this is so stupid.. so's this kiss... it's different. It feels.. wrong._

_'I wonder what kissing Nao would feel like...'_

_

* * *

_

_**IMFAMOUS OMAKE**_

**Me: And there you have it!**

**Nao: A love confession!**

**Natsuki: A couple reconnected**

**Me: And Natsuki thinking about Nao even more so!**

**Nao: Hehehe**

**Natsuki: Well I cant' help it if I get so jealous all the time**

**Me: ALRIGHT GUYS! I was thinking of strengthening her 'not wanting to kiss or touch Shizuru' emotion next. You know.. distance her from 'Zuru**

**And for a serious moment.. think you guys could review for Everything Has a Price? Please? I really wanna do the last two updates and finish but i can't find the motivation on me to keep on writing. Please please pretty please with sugar and sex on top?**

**Hehehe...  
**


	7. True Blood

**Me: Oh you love me for this fast update!**

**Nao: That seems familiar..**

**Me: Yea I'm sure i've said it before some where...**

**Us: ...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 - **True Blood  
**

* * *

"Come on, Mutt! Pick it up!" Nao yelled, looking at her watch again. She watched as Natsuki lifted herself up again, and again, and again. Wow that looked like it hurt.. there was no way she'd ever be able to do 10 of those, let alone the 100 that Natsuki was determined to do.

The two of them were outside of the school as the sunset was about to light up the sky. After one comment made by a certain fiery red head that Natsuki's abs were.. well gone, the bluenette decided to get in shape. And how is she doing this?

Well she's hanging upside down on the pull up pole, by her knees, and is doing mid air sit ups.

"Count 'em out!" Nao yelled, grinning a bit.

"76! 77! 78! ..." Natsuki started counting out loud, grimacing every time she went back up. Damn, she was working pretty hard after a single sentence about her body. Well let's just say her abs were back..

'_Oh fuck she's getting hotter!'_ Nao thought, feeling her mouth run dry. The look of determination on Natsuki face.. the way she was working so hard, her leg muscles tightening, her abs rippling with every move, the sheen of sweat against her skin in the sunset light.. plus the fact that she was only in small shorts and a tank top that was seriously ridden up... _'Great now I'm horny..'_

"100!" Natsuki yelled, breaking Nao from her thoughts. She went up one last time, grabbed the pole, and leg her legs fall while she held herself up. Dropping to the ground, she spun and enveloped Nao in a hug, "That's for motivating me, Spider!" she said happily, pulling away and grinning.

"How was I motivating again?" the red head asked, throwing a towel at her friend and keeping her eyes up. Eyes up, Nao, eyes up! Look at her face! Nothing else!

Natsuki caught the towel and wiped off her face, grinning, "You kidding me? **Those** eyes watching would make anyone wanna look good." she said, throwing the towel over her shoulder and making Nao blush a bit. "Thanks again for helping me. So, how do they look?" she asked, lifting her shirt a bit and showing off her detailed 6 pack.

Losing control, Nao stepped forward and leaned down, running her hands over the bluenette's taunt stomach over and over again. Natsuki shivered and lifted her shirt even more so. "Yea, uh.. they look good!" Nao said quickly, standing up straight again and looking away, "Ya so, you go shower and stuff and.. I'll get us some smoothies."

"Ya, that sounds cool." Natsuki agreed, lowering her shirt and running away from the scene. More like sprinting.. The bluenette cursed herself as the urge to kiss Nao came up again. It had been happening only once a day since the whole classroom thing and it was pissing her off. Kissy her girlfriend, not her best friend!

A few minutes later, a fresh and clean Natsuki met Nao on the bench nearby, sipping their smoothies and watching the sunset, "So Spider, Grace still being all clingy?" Natsuki asked.

"Naaa, she's cooled down. Actually, she said that it felt like I was distancing myself from her, so she wanted to be with me more." Nao said, shrugging and moving off the bench so she could sit on the grass. "She's over that now; giving me my space."

"I uh... heard you yesterday." Natsuki said awkwardly, keeping her cup near her mouth, "The window was open and I heard you... tell Grace you love her, a few days ago." she said, feeling uncomfortable already. Her and Grace: still not on good terms.

"Oh... ya."

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Don't fuck with me. Do you love her or not?" Natsuki asked, getting impatient. For some reason she **really **wanted to know the answer to that question. No, she didn't like Grace. No, she didn't think her and Nao were a good match. Yes, she still kind of hoped that Nao didn't love her.

Nao shrugged and took another sip of her smoothie, "Well, I dunno. Maybe?" she said, the whole thing sounding like a question, "Well.. I guess not. I guess I just didn't want a goddess mad at me for nearly kissing you."

"Goddess?" Natsuki questioned, raising her brows. Nao froze in her place on the grass. Fuuuucking crap she let that slip! Think before you speak, Nao, it really works! And she mentioned the almost-kiss, too! "Alright, she's hot, but not goddess material."

"Ya I guess you're right..." Nao agreed, thankful that Natsuki didn't understand and that she missed the comment about the kiss.

They sat there for nearly half an hour. Not talking, just watching the sunset. Nao smiled to herself, enjoying this feeling. This is what Aphrodite didn't have... the ability to make her feel calm. To make her feel normal and relaxed; only Natsuki had it. With the goddess it was always heat and passion and touchy, yet she didn't like it.

"This is nice." Natsuki said quietly as the last bit of sun fell under the horizon. "I never get to just lay around and be lazy with 'Zuru. It's nice, Spider, we should do this more often."

'_Wish we could have more moments like this...'_ Nao thought, putting her empty cup down and shoving her hand in her pocket. The vial slip into her hand as it rested in her pocket. The vial.. Aphrodite's grace... it enhanced feelings. Maybe... she could make it so that Natsuki felt more relaxed and stuff around her. She liked relaxed, right?

"Mutt... is that your bikes alarm going off?" Nao asked, leaning towards the parking lot.

"What?" Natsuki screamed, jumping up and taking off in the direction of the parking lot.

Nao got to work, fast. She got up and popped the cap off of Natsuki cup and taking the vial out of her pocket. She popped off the cork and tipped it just so, letting a single drop fall into the last bit of melted smoothie in the cup. The drink flashed orange for a second, then went back to it's cherry red. Nao quickly put the vial away and got the lid back on the cup, taking her seat again.

A minute later, Natsuki ran back to her with a huge grin on her face, "Nao, I so love you!" She yelled, pulling the red head up to her feet and hugging the life out of her.

Nao gasped at the force of the hug but welcomed it and wrapped her arms around her friend. When they pulled away, Nao rolled her eyes and pushed Natsuki away from her, "Alright, what'd I do?"

"You were right! My alarm was doing off and some jackass was trying to hot wire my bike, I kicked his ass and he ran away! You pretty much just saved my life; I have to make it up to you! Let me give you a ride to and from school for the next month." she said, taking Nao's hands in hers and looking at the girl pleadingly.

Her mouth dry again, Nao could only nod and let Natsuki hug her once again. They pulled apart and went back to the bench where Natsuki picked up her drink and was about to finish it off. Nao watched intently, waiting for Natsuki to drink the grace and _hopefully_ feel more comfortable with her.

"Natsuki-chan!"

"Oh you're fucking kidding me!" Nao yelled. Looking across the field was non other that Shizuru fucking Fujino herself, making her way over to them.

"Cool it, Spider, still my girlfriend." Natsuki said, lowering the drink from her lips without taking her drink. Nao cursed to herself as Shizuru finally reached them and kissed Natsuki. The bluenette grinned, "'Zuru, what are you doing here?"

"Ara, there was a student council meeting." Shizuru said, smiling at both of them. She smiled widely at Natsuki she pouted and widened her big wine eyes, "Would Natsuki-chan mind giving me a ride?"

Looking back to Nao for a moment, and receiving a firm head shake from the red head, she turned back to Shizuru and backed off a bit, "Umm, actually me and Nao already made a pretty good deal and I can't let her down so..."

Cocking her head to the side, Shizuru raised her brows and glanced at Nao, "My own girlfriend is choosing her friend over me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes a bit at the red head, who glared right back.

Natsuki stepped in front of her friend and glared at Shizuru, scoffing at her, "Don't say that, alright! Look, I promised Nao something and I'm going to stand by that! No matter what you say I'm going to stay by Nao's side!" she yelled, stepped closer to her girlfriend and standing tall.

Reach out, Shizuru grabbed Natsuki empty and tried pulling to closer, "I just want to spend more time with you..."

'_Damnit 'Zuru, just let me go so I leave with Nao!'_ the bluenette thought as she lifted her cup and drank the last bit of her smoothie through the straw.

Nao stepped forward and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, faking a smile at the two of them, "Look Mutt, take you're girlfriend home. I'll just get a cap or something." she said, looking to Shizuru. The president was looking back at her with the look of victory in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Come, Natsuki." Shizuru said.

"No!" Natsuki yelled, ripping her hand away from the brunette. She was gasping for air, wide eyed and looked scared.

"Mutt, you okay?" Nao asked, standing in front of her friend and cupping the girls face, trying to look into her eyes. What the hell? Did something go wrong when she drank the grace? Oh gawd, she messed up her best friend! Damnit!

"I'm sorry Shizuru, but we have to go. See you tomorrow." Natsuki said, wrapping an arm around her friend and walking away from Shizuru. She didn't look back, so she didn't see the look of shock and hurt on her girlfriend's face. She led a silent Nao all the way to her bike and climbed on, helping Nao on the back and driving away.

The two were silent the entire ride, afraid to say anything to the other person as not to piss them off. Natsuki had pretty much just forced Nao to leave with her, so she was scared that Nao would be mad and that the red head **really** didn't want to leave with her. Nao was afraid that she had helped Natsuki's anger or something bad grow and didn't want to get socked in the face, so she just went along with it.

Finally pulling up to Nao's apartment complex, the two walked up the stairs and stopped at the right door. Nao unlocked it and turned to her friend with a nervous smile, "Hey umm, thanks for the ride, Mutt." she said, leaning against her door frame.

Giving her friend on honest smile, Natsuki shoved her hands in her pockets and grinned right back at her, "No problem. I'll be back in the morning to take you to school." she said, feeling proud of herself for keeping up with her promise.

Shaking her head, Nao smirked a bit at the situation, "You're crazy, right? You just left your girlfriend alone, on a field, at a deserted school with no ride, at night, so that you can take me home and you still want to come pick me up in the morning?" she asked in a sarcastic, rolling her eyes.

"And then after school I'll take you home. And the day after that; the same thing. And the day after that and the day after that, because I made a promise to you and I plan to keep it. And I'm not crazy!" she yelled, glaring at her friend and crossing her arms over her chest, "You'll be the crazy one if you turn me down, Spider."

"Alright, alright, do what you want!" Nao said, feeling defeated. Can't argue with this chick, really.

"Cool, see you in the morning-." Natsuki said, cutting off a bit at the end. She suddenly had the unmistakable urge to learn forward and kiss the girl in front of her, who was still smiling away. _'No, instead I have to go back to Shizuru and feel the wrath... I'd rather be here with Nao.'_ she thought, crestfallen.

"Yea, see you." Nao muttered, wondering why the hell Natsuki had been staring off into nothingness for the last three minutes. She turned and swung the door behind her, but instead of wood hitting wood she heard wood hitting metal. Turning, she saw that Natsuki had stopped the door with her foot. "Can I help you...?"

"Nao.. erm, Spider, do me a favor?" Natsuki asked, letting herself into the apartment and looking at her friend with pleading eyes, "I don't want to have to go back to Shizuru tonight, so can I stay the night here?" she asked, stepping forward and taking Nao's hands in her own.

Looking to their connected hands, Natsuki's face, and repeating the action five of six times, Nao blushed a bit and turned away from her friend, shrugging, "Yea I guess. But I wasn't even planning on sleeping tonight."

"Yes, thanks Nao!" the bluenette yelled, hugging Nao and grinning. "Wait.." she muttered, pulling away and keeping her hands on Nao's shoulders. She cocked her head to the side and gave her friend a sly smile, "What were you planning on doing, then?"

Nao smirked and got away from her friend hold. She went to the living room and grabbed a box, holding it up, "The complete second season of that american show True Blood. Grace's present to me. So, you wanna watch this all night or what?"

"Fuck yea!"

* * *

"Ugh... what time is it?" Nao asked, rubbing her sore and blood shot eyes. She looked around the dark apartment and tried to find a light source other than the bright TV. Seeing a small green light in her kitchen, Nao squinted and red the numbers: 7:45. "Holy shit, it's time for school.. Mutt!"

A moan was her answer.

She looked back and saw a bright fucking light. "Fucking TV…" she muttered, finding the remote and shutting the device off. Looking at the couch, she saw Natsuki sound asleep. "Mutt, get up!"

"Fuck off, Nao…"

"When'd you stop calling me Spider?"

A snore was her answer this time. Rolling her eyes, Nao got up and kneeled by her friend, poking the bluenette's shoulder continuously, "Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up. Ge-"

"Fuck Spider, I'm going to slap you!" Natsuki yelled into her pillow. Nao smirked and slapped her friend back hard, earning another moan, "What do you want, anyway? Let me... sleep..." she muttered, yawning.

"It's almost 8. We have to get to school or we'll be late."

"Oh, fuck.." Natsuki said, turning and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, looking into Nao's lime eyes. _'I still don't want to be anywhere near Shizuru.. and last night was so much fun, just hanging around with Nao and doing nothing. I never get to do that with 'Zuru. How bout...' _she thought, her face lighting up with a wonderful idea, "Spider, do me a huge huge favor and skip school with me today?"

Nao smirked at her friend and got up, stretching her back and wincing at every pop she heard, "You don't even have to ask. But can we please get some sleep? My rooms right over here. Come on, Mutt, bring the blanket." she said, grabbing a few pillows and walking down the hall.

Natsuki jumped to her feet and dragged the blanket behind her as she followed Nao to the bedroom. Nao closed all the blinds as Natsuki made up the bed. Both of them crawled in without a word and laid down, easily snuggling closer to each other like they were kids.

"Hey Mutt?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for not going with Shizuru yesterday."

"Ugh, no problem. I don't know why but at that point I just couldn't stand to be near her and I wanted to be with you- erm, near you. Umm..."

"Aww, my puppy loves me!"

"Yes, and my Spider's a bitch!"

"I don't care, you said you love me!"

"Fucking little spider gonna squish you..."

"Heard that!"

"Good."

* * *

_**I AM THE QUEEN OF OMAKE'S!**_

**Me: TEEHEE**

**Natsuki: -**facepalms**-**

**Nao: Damn, you really aren't afraid to hurt Shizuru, are you?**

**Me: Still think she's creepy..**

**Shizuru: -**glaring death at me**- **

**Natsuki: o.o**

**Me: And that's why!**

**Shizuru: -**leaves**- **

**Nao: Thank gawd..**

**Natsuki: I feel kind of sorry for you, Shu**

**Me: I do too...**

**Shizuru: -**comes back with a chainsaw**-**

**Us: o.o**

**Me: Nao.. I love you -**holding Nao**-  
**

**Nao: I love you too, Shu! I'm sorry it had to end this way!**

**Natsuki: What about me?**

**Me: ... -**pushes her in front of me and runs away**-**

**Nao: -**follows me**-**

**Natsuki: OH WHAT THE FUCK?  
**


	8. Confusion

**Me: Sorry guys I've got issues and i haven't been able to think clearly at all lately..**

**I don't even feel like giving Nao some witty remark...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - **Confusion and Frustration  
**

* * *

Feelings something poke her side, Nao groaned and snuggled into the nearest heat source, pulling it closer. Her heat source sighed happily, but something was still poking her! Opening her eyes, Nao looked around her dim room and met some pissed looking pink eyes.

Nao's eyes widened as she looked behind her. She was spooning with Natsuki, who was right behind her, and her girlfriend was glaring death at her.

"Nao, you fucker." Aphrodite scoffed, shaking her head and leaving the room with angry strides. Nao cursed to herself and slowly got out of Natsuki grasp. She grabbed the pillow she had been using and put it in Natsuki's arms, watching the bluenette hug and cuddle with the pillow.

Resisting the urge to go 'awwww' she ran out of the room and to the living room, where a very livid goddess was sitting, waiting for her. Nao gulped and stepped forward, "Look, Dite' that wasn't what it looked like!" she whispered, looking at the goddess with pleading eyes.

"Looked like you two were spooning!" Aphrodite whispered back harshly, "you used my grace, too! I can feel it. Talk to me before you do that! Gawd what did you get her horny, give her my grace and bring her back here so you can fuck all night and all day long!" she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

Nao rushed forward and scooped the smaller girl into her arms, holding her close and rubbing the small of her back, "Please... don't cry. Look at me; I'm wearing the clothes I had on yesterday. I didn't sleep with her... Don't cry babe..." she muttered, kissing the top of Aphrodite's head and rocking the girl in her arms.

The blonde gave off a shaky sigh and clutched Nao's shirt, burying her face in Nao's neck, "You're right... I'm sorry for accusing you." she said softly. Who can stay mad at Nao?

Smiling, Nao shook her head and pulled Aphrodite to the couch, sitting down and pulling the goddess onto her lap, "It's my fault, babe. That was... an awkward situation, I admit it. I'm sorry." she said, laying down.

The goddess went down with her and sighed happily, "I get it. But why did you use my grace? What did you enhance?"

"I'm... not sure." Nao said, sinking into the cushion, "We were just relaxing and watching the sunset and she said she missed moment's like that. I figured I could enhance how she felt relaxed with me, you know cause Fujino always keeps her on edge and she doesn't like that. But Fujino showed up and everything got so weird, and when she drank your grace, she just dissed Fujino and dragged me away. Then we came here and watched True Blood all night long. We were tired so we went to bed." Nao explained, pulling the girl closer to her.

Aphrodite sighed and mulled over everything Nao had just told her, "Maybe... she got mad at Shizuru-san and you enhanced that?" she said, making it seem more like a question.

Nao shrugged and sighed, "I dunno. Oh! Last night she said she didn't want to be near Shizuru."

"Oh, well the-"

The goddess was cut off by a loud thump coming from the bedroom. Both girls stayed silent, but when no more noise was made they just shrugged it off. "She probably with knocked over my clock or something in my room." Nao said.

"Yea..." the goddess agreed. She looked up at Nao and smiled, making the red head roll her eyes and lean down to kiss her. Aphrodite instantly moaned at the heat that spread throughout her entire body. She pulled herself closer the red head and returned the kiss, moaning again when Nao's tongue joined hers.

Nao's arms wove around her waist and pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. The red head ran her hands down the goddess's sides, making her moan and sigh happily. Moving back up, she hooked her fingers under the ends of the shirt and started pulling it up.

The blonde quickly sat up and took off her orange jacket. The red head smirked as Aphrodite started to unbutton her school shirt. Nao sat up and swatted the goddess's hands away, undoing the buttons herself and kissing the perfect neck in front of her.

"Nao?" a voice called from the bedroom.

Aphrodite froze and groaned, throwing her head back in disapproval. "Fucking Mutt." She growled out, glaring at the door.

Nao wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and spun on the couch, quickly standing up. Aphrodite squealed, and wrapped her legs around the red head, holding her tight. Nao chuckled and started walking to the front door, her mouth latched onto the girl's neck. Nao breathed in that wonderful scent of cherry and vanilla running through her senses and sighed happily.

Once they reached the door, Nao let the girl down and quickly kissed her, "It's only lunch break, get back to school." she muttered against her girlfriends lips. The smaller girl wrapped her arms around Nao's neck and restarted the kiss as deeply as possible.

"Nao? I need help!" the voice from the bedroom called again.

"I'm coming!" Nao yelled, breaking away from Aphrodite.

"Not yet you're not..." the goddess whispered, digging her hands into Nao's front pockets and pulling the red head closer to her.

"Wow. A cumming joke. Get out of here." Nao said, rolling her eyes and removing the intruding hands from her pockets. She pushed the girl out the door and closed it behind her before the goddess could make another lame joke. Making her way back to the bedroom, she sighed. _'Fuck that was hot...'_ she thought remembering everything that had just happened.

Opening the door, she saw Natsuki on the floor, trying to reassemble the many pieces of what used to be a clock. Natsuki looked up at her friend hopelessly and chuckled, "I knocked it over and it broke... I don't know how to fix it..." she said apologetically.

"Wow... you really did knock over my clock..." Nao muttered, kneeling in front of her friend and picking two of the pieces up, "And you trashed my clock! How'd you break this anyway?"

"Nao... you look flushed. Are you okay?" the bluenette asked, noticing that Nao was indeed a little red. She soon smirked and looked at her friend evilly, "You didn't have a dirty dream did you?" she asked in a smug voice. Nao flushed a deeper shade of red and looked away, trying to clear her mind of any dirty thoughts, which caused the opposite affect as more inappropriate images filled her head. Natsuki laughed loudly and smirked at her friend, "You did, didn't you!"

"No!" Nao yelled, throwing the pieces of her clock on the ground and glaring at the wall. Natsuki got up too and widened her smirk at the red head, "You did, I know it! So, what dirty thoughts are going through your head, huh? Any of them about me?" she asked.

Nao hid a smirk of her own and looked back at her friend, "Oh yea. I touch myself to your gorgeous body every night, Mutt." she said in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes. She took the shocked look on the bluenette's face as a victory and left the room.

"Wait!" Natsuki yelled, tripping over her own feet when trying to get up and falling on her completely flushed face. She growled at herself and got up, following Nao into the living room and stopping her. She gave the red head an apologetic look and sighed, "Spider... do me a favor?" she asked hesitantly.

Nao narrowed her eyes at her friend, "What do I have to do?" she asked, raising her brows. She didn't really want to do this for the bluenette, but if she did then maybe Natsuki would owe her a favor in the future...

"Well..." Natsuki started, shifting from one foot to the other, "Can you skip with me, again? For the rest of the year?" she asked, grinning nervously.

"You don't wanna see Fujino, huh?" Nao asked, smirking. At the guilty look on her friends face, she confirmed that that was the case. "You wanna know what I think?"

"That I should flee the country?" Natsuki asked, sighing and sitting on the couch. "Because that's the only thing that can save me from 'Zuru's wrath." she muttered, groaning and leaning back against the couch. Nao chuckled at her friend, making the bluenette glare, "Shut up! What do you think I should do?"

"Honestly? Just talk to her!" Nao yelled, laughing at her friend. "Tell her the truth, whatever it is."

Natsuki stopped to think about it, and cursed under her breath. Nao was right. _'But I can't tell the truth! I mean, what am I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry Shizuru, I still want us to go out but I can't stand to be near you and I only want to be near Nao because I'm always super possessive of her and jealous of anyone that touches her?' Ya... that'll go well...' _she thought, outwardly sighing.

"What's wrong, Mutt?" Nao asked, sounding concerned, but she was still grinning. Fujino was still pissed, so this was a win for her. "Nervous?"

"I don't know what to say..." Natsuki groaned, covering her face with her hands and sighing.

"Are you good with Improv?"

"...Why?"

"Cause we're going to do see Fujino before lunch ends!" Nao yelled, getting up and going to the door. Natsuki jumped up and was about to protest, but Nao stopped her and dragged her out the door, "Shut up! You're talking to her. End of story."

Natsuki growled in her throat, but couldn't find the right words to protest. She just followed fiery red head to her bike and got on, waiting for Nao. When the girl did get on, Natsuki had to stop herself from sighing in happiness when Nao wrapped her arms around her waist. Fuck... what was going on?

* * *

"Go. Apologize before you're single again." Nao said, leaning against the bike that was parked in the school parking lot. Natsuki stood in front of her, a little ways away, and the bluenette was still scared to go up and talk to her own girlfriend. Nao sighed and facepalmed at her own friend's stupidity, "If you don't, she'll never forgive you."

Natsuki nodded and started walking forward bravely... then turned and went to the bike, "Can't I just write her a letter?"

"Go fucking talk to your girlfriend!" Nao yelled, spinning the girl and pushing her forward. Jokingly, she grinned a bit and said, "Do it and I'll give you a kiss."

Natsuki froze in her place. Nao... is gonna kiss her? Well that'd be weird, cause they were friends and stuff... oh who was she kidding she wanted that kiss!

Taking a deep breath, the bluenette took the first step in making up with her girlfriend. Nao watched as Natsuki walked across the campus to where the student council sat and talked to Shizuru. Natsuki said something, then Shizuru nodded and got up, then they both walked off towards the forest.

The red head grinned to herself and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a swell of pride at being able to make the Ice Princess do her bidding for her. It was fun having Natsuki listen to her... it felt right. Not amazing or magical, just right. The way it should have been for a long time now.

"You won't actually kiss her... right?"

"Dite'?" Nao asked, looking to the side to see the small blonde standing there. The goddess was hanging her head and looking to the ground, her hands folded in front of her. She looked so sad... "I-I.. well I mean- I said it aas a joke."

"But you want to..." Aphrodite said, looking up at the red head with sad eyes. She quickly blinked back tears and cleared her throat, "No nevermind, forget I said anything... so what's up?" she asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

Nao dropped her arms and stood from the bike, rolling her eyes. She swung her left leg over the bike and straddled it backwards, leaning back a bit. "Come here." she said, holding her arms out. The goddess paused, but went forward and straddled the bike, facing Nao and leaning forward into her arms. Nao wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and pulled her closer, using her other hand to pet her hair as gently as possible, "Now what are you going on about this time?"

Aphrodite snuggled closer into the red head's neck and sighed happily as heat spread throughout her chest, "It's nothing." she whispered.

"Liar!" Nao yelled, tightening her hold on the girl, feeling a bit of heat flow over her. How come... there was less heat now? It was there but... it was less intense. It wasn't smoldering like before, it was just... there. "You're jealous because I said I was gonna kiss her. Don't worry babe, I doubt she'll want a kiss from me."

Shaking her head, the blonde looked up at the red head sadly, "You know how I can kind of... sense things from her since she's had my grace?"

Nao nodded.

"I uhh... when you said you'd give her a kiss, her heart sped up. A lot, and her body temperature rose a bit. Nao... her feelings for you are growing. And she's starting to realize this. She wants that kiss."

* * *

"Ara... so what did Kuga-san want to talk about?" Shizuru asked, stopping just outside the tree line and turning to look at her lover.

Natsuki sighed and looked at the girl sadly, "Please don't do that. Don't call me Kuga. You know I love it when you call me Natsuki-chan like always, so please don't stop now. Look, I'm sorry for everything and for ditching you yesterday, I don't know what came over me."

Shizuru nodded, and kept her flaming wine eyes on the nervous girl, "Why did you push me away?" she asked, sounding hurt. Natsuki had **never** done that to her...

"I don't know..." The biker responded, looking at the ground, "It's just... I felt weird. I'm sorry, it'll never happen again, 'Zuru. I just wanna be with you again." she whispered sincerely, looking up again with puppy eyes.

Biting her tongue to try and resist the cuteness before, Shizuru only stared. Then she broke. "I can't resist you, I love you too much. You're forgiven, Natsuki-chan, just don't do it again." she said with a grin, walking forward and embracing her girlfriend.

Natsuki tensed at the feeling of the hug. She wanted to reach up and push Shizuru off her, then run to Nao as fast as possible. She bit her lip and returned the hug, trying to make it feel loving. "Oh my..." Shizuru muttered, pulling away from the hug and looking through the trees towards the parking lot. "Way to go, Yuuki-san..." she said with a grin.

"What?" Natsuki questioned in a harsh voice, turning and looking towards her bike. Nao and Grace were... locked in a seriously passionate kiss, on her bike. The bluenette bit down on her tongue hard, trying to keep herself from screaming out. That was her bike, and more importantly, her Nao! Natsuki felt her blood boil with rage as she watched the two pull apart and get off the bike, kissing each other once more before Grace turned and ran off to her awaiting friends. It was her job to protect Nao, and to keep Nao safe, not Grace's!

"Ara, my Nat-su-ki-chan may need to wash her bike now... They are getting very serious... aren't they?" Shizuru asked, grinning to her partner.

"Ya... serious..." Natsuki muttered, feeling her emotions for Grace escalate into something she never thought they would.

Hate.

She hated Grace.

For stealing **her **Nao away.

And...

now, she _**really**_ wanted that kiss.

_'And I'll do anything to get it...'_

_

* * *

_

**_OMAKE_**

**Me: Sorry you guys had to wait, like... 2 weeks for an update**

**Nao: She's got writers block...**

**Me: More like brain block**

**Natsuki: Thought block?**

**Mai: Heart block?**

**Me: That one**

**Nao: ...ppoooooointless!**

**Me: ...you're not allowed in my Omakes anymore...**

**Nao: WHAT? !**

**Me: ...Yup Well it's 4:30 so I'm gonna go to bed now... LOVE YOU ALL! Goodnight!**

**EDIT; Poll is over. Ugh you ShizNat fans bother me. SCREW THE POLL**

**THIS WILL BE A NATNAO STORY!  
**


	9. Frustration

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Coming!" Nao yelled as she buttoned up her shirt and started looking for her jacket. Stupid high school needing to make her wear an orange jacket; that had got to be the most random color to ever be worn by a high school in the history of the wor- found it!

"Nao? I let myself in!" Natsuki yelled from the living room. She was there to pick up Nao, of course. Only 29 more days until she had to stop. Oh, and she was here to collect her kiss too. Just turn on the old kuga lady charm and Nao would be hers... "Let's go Spider! We'll be late!" she yelled again, moving to the table and sitting on the edge.

Nao came out of her room, jacket in hand, and smirked at the girl on her table, "Since when do you care about being late? Oh yea, that's right, since Fujino put you on that leash." she said, rolling her eyes and going into her kitchen.

While the red head went into her fridge, Natsuki focused on her shapely ass. She couldn't help it; not since she had started noticing Nao. It was obvious that Nao liked to put stuff on the bottom shelf... "Ahh, let me help you." the bluenette said, jumping off the table and blinking her eyes a few times before standing near the fridge door and looking over it, "What cha looking for?"

"Orange juice." Nao muttered, finally finding what she was looking for. She grabbed the carton and stood up, noting that Natsuki's eyes were a little... lower than they should be. She smirked to herself and closed the fridge, "Let me get the glasses, hold this." she said, putting the carton in Natsuki's hands and walking to the cabinet.

Natsuki had to hold back a grin as she saw Nao trying to get a cup from the top shelf. "Let me get it, shortie." she said, standing behind Nao and reaching up. Her hand went right past Nao's and grabbed a cup from the shelf.

The red head pouted and turned to her friend, glaring a bit, "I'm not that short! Maybe only in inch shorter than you and I'm still growing." she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and looking the other way.

"Awww, I made the baby mad..." Natsuki joked, laughing as the embarrassed blush that rose to Nao's cheeks. She laughed and cupped Nao's face, making the girl look at her. _'Now's my chance... just screw Shizuru and kiss her. Kiss Nao, hurry!' _Natsuki thought as she started pulling Nao closer to her and leaning in.

'_Oh my fucking god she's going to kiss me.'_ Nao thought, pointing out the obvious. Her heart pounded away in her chest as she saw Natsuki close her eyes in preparation. _'Dite's gonna kill me.'_ Nao closed her eyes and leaned forward a bit, preparing to kiss her love.

_Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor_

Nao stopped and bit her lip as her phone started vibrating in her pocket. Natsuki growled low in her throat at being interrupted and glared down at the red head, "Gonna get that?" she asked, taking a step back – away from Nao.

_Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more_  
_Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never be-_

"My god, Grace..." Nao muttered as she answered her phone. Natsuki sighed and grabbed the carton of juice, pouring herself a glass and downing the whole thing. Of course it would be Grace to interrupt her and Nao about to kiss! She ruins everything else, too!

Nao hung up her phone and sighed, slipping it back into her pocket and leaning against the counter, "Grace says that we're good to be late. She's gonna call my name in attendance and Shizuru will call yours for you. All we have to do is be there for second period and we're good."

"So, time to go?"

"Ya I guess..."

**

* * *

**

Aphrodite looked out over the school yard and saw Natsuki and Nao eating lunch with everyone else on the grass. As always. She ditched lunch today because of a certain nagging voice in her head. Seriously, there was a voice in her head that was nagging her like a bitchy girlfriend.

"_**Aphrodite, you better not be trying to hold Nao back from Natsuki.**_"

"Well of course I am, old man." The goddess replied aloud, smirking a bit and watching her girlfriend with her loving pink eyes. "She said she loves me, end of story."

"_**She loves Natsuki more. You swore to help Nao, and yet you're trying to pull them apart.**_"

"I want her to myself!" she yelled at the sky. When she looked back at Nao, Natsuki was leaning on closer to the red head and whisper something, which made Aphrodite narrow her eyes, "Stupid swear..."

"_**She's in love with Natsuki, you cannot deny that. And no matter how much you want her to yourself for eternity, you must honor your promise to the gods and help her make Natsuki return her love. If Natsuki decides not to love Nao, than you may have your bride.**_"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde continued to watch Nao like a hawk stalking it's prey. "Ya, I remember the deal I made with her, don't need reminders. Look, Zeus, I know you want the honor of the gods to be upheld and for us to keep our promises, but you don't know how good of a kisser Nao is! And her hands, my lord they're amazing!"

"_**Just don't get too caught up your bliss to miss what's going on right in front of you.**_"

"The only thing that's gonna be in front of me in a few moments is Nao with her lips on mine and my hands on her a-"

"_**Aphrodite! Take this seriously!**_"

"Why should I?" Aphrodite screamed at the sky. This voice in her head was seriously tap dancing on her last nerve. Stupid king of the gods, always having infinite power... and showing it off.

"_**That's it! I'm tired of you breaking the rules. I won't make you stay away from Nao romantically, but she was be the one to initiate it!**_"

"What!"

* * *

Aphrodite sighed as she walked towards her friend in the grass. She could do anything with Nao unless the red head started it. That means no kissing, hugging or even touching unless Nao did it first. Shiiiiit. "Hey guys." she said, sitting next to Nao. Everyone was talking about some dance or something.

At the sight of her girlfriend, Nao quickly scooted away from Natsuki and towards the blonde. She put her hand on the blondes and grinned at the girl, "Hey, where've you been?" she asked, leaning towards the girl and kissing her cheek.

Aphrodite sighed happily and laced her fingers with Nao's, smiling at the girl and kissing her lips quickly, "Talking... to Zeus." she whispered, trying to put on a serious face to hide her happiness. So Nao did want to touch her, and kiss her. Good, because it's all up to Nao from now on.

Nao face instantly dropped. Why the hell were they talking? What were they talking about? Was the deal off? Nao stood – shutting up the group – and sighed, "Grace... need to talk." she said, turning and walking away and towards the tree line.

The goddess nodded blindly and got up, following after the red head with no expression.

"Ara... are they breaking up?" Shizuru asked as soon as the two were out of ear shot.

The group erupted in whispers. Chie quickly got on her phone and started typing something in, while everyone else whispered to each other. Natsuki kept quiet. Were Nao and Grace really breaking up? About time! _'They're finally breaking up. They were a bad couple anyway, I mean, Nao should me with m-... me...'_

_

* * *

_

Nao turned and leaned against a tree, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her girlfriend, "What were you two talking about?" she asked, looking at the blonde with narrowed eyes.

Aphrodite sighed and looked to the ground, "I... can't tell you." she muttered.

"Can't or won't? What is it some big god secret?" Nao sneered. She hated it when Aphrodite acted like everything was a big secret. Like the blonde was so much more important than her. If that was true, that why would a goddess fall in love with a mortal? She was no better than Nao.

"Please, listen Nao." The goddess pleaded, looking to Nao. She flinched at the angry look on her girlfriends face and sighed, "I was instructed that I can't tell you, either. Can we just go back and eat lunch?"

"Okay, is there anything else I might need to know?" Nao asked, running a hand down her face in a annoyance. _'I make her tell me everything, and yet I don't have the nerve to tell her than I almost kissed Natsuki this morning. That was weird... I mean, first she got close and then..'_

"Umm... yea." the blonde muttered, nodding her head. She bit her lip and looked up at Nao. The red head's eye twitched. God, Aphrodite was too cute... "I'll tell you if you kiss me." she said, stepping closer and standing in front of Nao. Damn not being able to touch her!

'_...how could I resist?'_ Nao thought as she pulled Aphrodite closer to her and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. Aphrodite sighed in relief and snuggled into Nao's neck, loving the contact and the heat that spread through her. She reached up and looked at Nao expectantly, and got her reward in the form of a kiss.

Nao quickly pulled away, the almost kiss with Natsuki still on her mind, and smiled at the girl in front of her, "So, what did you need to tell me?"

Sighing Aphrodite wrapped her arms around Nao and rested her head on the girl's shoulder, "She/ She's almost there. And What I mean by that is... She knows that she likes you. And she's ready to act on it." the blonde said carefully.

The red head let go of her girlfriend all at once and stood there limply. "And, how long has she been like this?"

"Not long..."

"I mean, did she just realize this?"

"Yea.. just did yesterday."

"Yesterday? When?" Nao yelled, glaring at the girl.

Aphrodite glared back and tried to grab Nao, maybe hope than the contact would calm the red head down. But her body didn't move in inch. She just stood in front of Nao like an idiot. She looked back up with sad, pink eyes and sighed, "when you said you would give her a kiss. She's been wanting to kiss you ever since."

"Can't believe you didn't tell me." Nao growled, pushing the girl out of her way. Aphrodite tried to grab Nao while they were still in contact, but the red head pulled away from her and glared, "I can't... why didn't you- ugh! I had a chance to kiss her this morning!" she yelled again before storming away and towards the school.

Aphrodite sighed and slumped against the tree behind her. She wanted to kick herself for letting Nao get away like that! _'Wait... what happened this morning? They almost kissed!'_

Nao made her way past the crowds of happy lunch goers and went into the building, heading towards the nearest classroom and shutting the door behind her. She could still hear the sounds of people laughing and everyone talking outside. She sat on a desk and leaned against the wall behind her, watching everyone.

It was a good distraction, seeing as how the only reason she hadn't thrown herself at Natsuki that morning was because of a certain goddess that had come into her life. And now that that same goddess had screwed her over, she wouldn't give it a second thought if she had a chance to kiss Natsuki she'd go right on ahead.

"Nao?" Natsuki called, entering the room. She spotted the red head and grinned, closing the door behind her. "Hey, I saw you heading this way and figured you might need something. What happened with you and Grace?" she asked, moving a desk next to Nao's and sitting on it beside her friend.

Nao sighed and put her head on Natsuki's shoulder. The bluenette reacted by wrapping an arm around Nao's waist and pulling her close. "Oh you know... we had a fight." Nao answered, shrugging it off.

"A big one?" Natsuki asked, feeling her heart speed up. If they broke up... she'd make her move and take that kiss.

Nao could hear it. Natsuki's heart that is. It went from normal to a little bit faster. She smirked to herself and wondered if Natsuki wanted her and Aphrodite to break up. "Yea, she kept something from me and it pissed me off. ...Hey, Mutt?"

"Yea?" Natsuki asked, looking down at Nao. The red head winked at her and leaned up a little, pecking the bluenette on the lips. She pulled away, but Natsuki moved her hand to Nao's shoulders and pulled her back in for another kiss and held her there.

Nao broke it quickly to sit on Natsuki's lap before reconnecting their lips. The bluenette wrapped her arms around Nao's waist and pulled the girl closer to her, while the red head cupped Natsuki's face with one hand and tangled her other in the blue tresses in front of her.

Finally, she was kissing Natsuki like she'd been wanting to do for the last year.

**

* * *

**

"Hey... isn't that Natsuki and Nao?" a girl outside asked, pointing to the window in front of her.

"Yea it is!"

"How long have they been doing that?"

"I think Nao and Grace broke up."

"Ya! Grace is available!"

"Fat chance, Nao'd be stupid to let her go."

"But what about Natsuki and Shizuru?"

"Fujino's way too obsessed to let Kuga go. Kuga is obviously cheating on her."

"...they're not gonna do _this and that _right now, are they?"

"..."

"What are they gonna to about the dance tonight? Think they'll show up together?"

"Grace is gonna kick Kuga's ass!"

"This'll be fun."

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: So, there ya go.**

**Nao: Shu's taking a break, starting today.**

**Me I have to read 3 books in two weeks, so don't complain. I'm working my ass off so that I can't still write for you guys. And I'm putting it here for the lazy asses that don't look at my profile! I update that with news guys! Important srs business  
**

**Natsuki: Well at least I got to kiss Nao...**

**Shizuru: Ara...**

**Us: o.o**

**Shizuru: Oh, no need to worry, I'm calm**

**Nao: ...really?**

**Shizuru: -**twitches**- Yes... of course... -**twitches**- **

**Me: ... -**runs way**- SHE'S ALL YOURS**


	10. Choices

**Me: DON'T KILL MEEEEE**

**Nao: You left us for like a month!**

**Me: Fuck you, I'm busy. **

**Mai: Only reason Shu could write today is because she's sick**

**Me: Stupid rain... well anyway LAST CHAPTER OMFG WTF GTFO AMD LMNOP**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 - **Choices  
**

* * *

Rumors about the kiss spread like wild fire around the school. It seemed like everyone in the school knew about it, except Shizuru. Even her inner group of friends knew about it, but no one dared to tell her. Why would they? Who wants one of the most powerful girls in school to know that her girlfriend was cheating on her? But although Shizuru didn't know about the kiss, one very pissed and powerful little goddess did. And yes, she was about ready to blow up Japan.

"Insolent little bitch! That little biker whore would dare kiss you! I knew she was gonna make a move but not five minutes after I told you! I swear I'll rip her head off... or maybe I can rip Shizuru's head off and make her watch!" the blonde yelled, pacing around Nao's room in her loose pink dress.

The red head on the bed sighed. She'd been hearing the same rant since she came home. And now she knew that going home and telling her girlfriend she made out with another girl was a bad idea... "You can't kill her. She's rich and powerful." Nao argued.

Aphrodite stopped pacing and stared at Nao with a blank face, "I'm a fucking Greek goddess! I can do whatever the hell I want!" she yelled.

"Then come here and kiss me." Nao said with a smirk, knowing that the girl wouldn't be able to resist. But instead, the goddess bit her lip and stood still. Aphrodite slowly stepped forward and stood in front of Nao, looking down at her. "Okay... now kiss me." Nao said, smiling awkwardly.

The blonde bit her lip harder and shook her head, "No." she whispered. Not being able to touch Nao was like quitting smoking cold turkey. She could now honestly say that she hated Zeus for doing this.

"No?" Nao questioned, disbelief covering her face. Aphrodite wouldn't kiss her? "What, are you still mad? Come on and get over it! Getting us together is what you're supposed to be doing." she said, leaning away from the girl in front of her.

"No, its not that I'm mad or anything; I'm practically over it! I just... can't kiss you, Nao." She admitted, hoping that Nao would find the double meaning in her words.

"Can't or won't?" Nao asked, moving away from the goddess and getting off the bed. She rolled her eyes once more before grabbing her tie off the bed and walking out the door, closing it behind her. Aphrodite sighed and sat on the bed, falling back and whining to herself.

'_That biker bitch keeps pulling me and Nao apart! I never should have made that deal, I should have just seduced Nao like I have with countless over women throughout time! Damn Nao for being so… perfect for me. Now Natsuki's gonna want to be with Nao and I'll lose her forever...'_

* * *

An hour later, the dance was full swing. Around the gym were tables set up so that people could sit and eat, while the middle of the gym was being used as a dance floor. It seemed like the whole school was there. Even the loners that no one liked – cough Tate cough – were there because they knew something was gonna happen. As soon as Nao and Aphrodite got there, hell would be raised.

At one table was a tired couple who had been dancing for the last hour. One was talking about her day, and the other was wondering when Nao was gonna get there and save her from the torture. Natsuki sighed again as her eyes drifted to the doors.

"Natsuki? Are you listening?" Shizuru asked, leaning across the table with an irritated face on.

Natsuki blinked and shook her head, leaning back in her chair. She still wanted to be near Nao, she still wanted to get the hell away from Shizuru, and she still wanted to kiss Nao. "No, I wasn't. Sorry 'Zuru, I just hate this table. It's to big! I can't lean across the table and kiss you..." she muttered, lying through her teeth.

"Ara, that's so sweet of you." Shizuru said, scooting her chair closer to the bluenette and putting her hand over Natsuki's. "Okay, you can kiss me now." she said, a smirk on her face.

'..._pretend it's Nao...'_ Natsuki thought for the first time ever. She was absolutely repulsed by the thought of kissing Shizuru. With the thought of red hair in her mind, Natsuki leaned the rest of the way and kissed Shizuru hard, putting her hand on the back of her neck and pulling the girl closer. Shizuru kissed her back eagerly, thanking the gods that Natsuki still loved her.

And at that moment, the schools #1 in trouble couple walked through the doors. Aphrodite was holding Nao's arm and looking around the room with a grin. Her grin only got bigger as she saw the couple across the room locked in a serious make out session. Looking up at Nao, she saw that the red head had noticed too. "Don't worry about that Nao, I bet Natsuki doesn't want to kiss her... maybe Shizuru started the kiss."

"I hope they swallow each other." Nao said with a sneer. It looked like Natsuki was the one controlling that kiss... "You can still like... read her emotions or whatever, right?" she asked, looking down at the blonde.

The goddess nodded and looked towards the couple. Damn... maybe they were gonna swallow each other. Natsuki looked like she was about to pick Shizuru up and take her to a love motel... "Uh.. All I can get from Natsuki is a little bit of love directed at Shizuru. Oh no, take that back, lust is rolling off of her like a tsunami hitting China." she said, shivering and biting her lip, "It uh... feels good." she muttered.

She looked up at Nao to see the red head smirking at her. Aphrodite blushed and shifted in her feet, though she could feel the piercing gaze see right through her. "Feels good, huh?" she asked, wrapping an arm around the girl. "So does that mean we can dance?"

"...but it's a slow song." Aphrodite muttered as Nao pulled her out to the dance floor. Nao pulled her as close as they could get and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Aphrodite smiled and wrapped her arms around Nao's neck, pulling her down and kissing her.

* * *

"Ara... Natsuki-chan hasn't kissed me like that since the last time we-"

"Look, Nao and Aphrodite are here!" Natsuki said, cutting off her girlfriend. That was seriously the perfect kiss until she opened her eyes and saw Shizuru. She had gotten so worked up and happy in that kiss, she even felt like she was in love again. But she was thinking about Nao the whole time...

So then...

Shizuru turned and saw the other couple on the dance floor, kissing just like she and Natsuki had just been doing. "Ara, they look extremely happy. And they were only an hour late... wonder what they could have been doing." she said with a smirk.

Natsuki felt a growl build up inside her. Nao... doing _this and that_ with Grace… "'Zuru, I think I'm gonna go cut in to their dance. Is that okay?" she asked, glaring at Grace.

"Not gonna dance with Nao, are you?"

"Nope..." Natsuki said, getting up and walking out over the dance floor. She waited until they broke the kiss and made her move. Tapping Nao on the shoulder, she grinned at them both, "Mind if I cut in?" she asked.

"Y-Yea of course!" Nao said happily while Aphrodite pouted.

"Great, thanks." Natsuki muttered, moving between them and putting her back to Nao. The couple both looked shocked as Natsuki pulled Aphrodite away and started dancing with her. Nao gaped at them, staring as Natsuki pulled her girlfriend closer. What. The. Fuck.

Nao shoved her hands in her pocket and walked away, sitting with Shizuru at the table. She shook her head and glared at the girl, "Fujino, why the hell is your girlfriend dancing with my goddess?" she asked, glaring at the girl.

Shizuru shrugged and got up, looking down at the red head, "I don't know and I don't like it either. You want a drink?" she asked. Nao nodded, looking back to the girls on the dance floor.

* * *

Aphrodite looked around awkwardly as she danced with Natsuki. What the hell? Did the chick go AWOL and decide to give up on Nao and Shizuru? "Uhhh Natsuki...?"

"Grace, how far have you and Nao gotten?" Natsuki asked with a blank face.

The blonde smirked a bit. She could feel the jealousy coming off Natsuki and it was amazing. "Oh you know... the usual couple stuff. It's hard to keep Nao's hands off of me, though. Once she gets started, there's no stopping her." she said, looking thoughtful.

Natsuki growled and didn't even try to hide it. She glared down at the blonde and sighed, "Is that why you guys were an hour late?" she asked, glaring a bit.

The amount of anger and jealous coming off the bluenette was starting to get to the goddess. Aphrodite glared right back and sighed, "I don't get why you care. She's **my** girlfriend!"

"I'm her best friend! I'm looking out for her!" Natsuki argued back.

"A best friend wouldn't be this jealous!" Aphrodite said, her anger getting to her.

Natsuki growled again and tightened her grip on the girl, "I'm jealous because I love her." she said.

Both girls stopped.

Aphrodite stepped back slowly. No. No no no no no no no! Not yet! She can't admit it yet! "W-What did you just say?" she asked in a shaky voice, a stutter in her words. If Natsuki admitted it, then... no... "I won't lose Nao!"

The bluenette narrowed her eyes as her heart sped up. "I-I... I won't dent it! I can't believe it took met his long to realize it, but I love Nao! I'm in love with her, and I want to be with her." she said, admitting it to Aphrodite, and also to herself.

"I'll die before I let you return her love!" Aphrodite yelled. She then quickly covered her mouth.

Natsuki paused. "She... she loves me? So then... Nao!" Natsuki said quickly, glancing at the table to see Shizuru hand Nao a glass of punch. She glanced back at Aphrodite to see that the goddess was already running towards the red head. "Hey, wait!"

"Nao! Hey, let's go." Aphrodite said quickly, standing in front of the table. Gawd she wished she could grab Nao and pull her out of there, but she couldn't even touch the red head. "We have to go, now." she said.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsuki said, stopping next to the blonde and grabbing Nao's hand, pulling her up out of her seat. "I need to talk to you outside." she said, pulling on Nao's hand and heading towards the door. Nao shrugged and followed her wordlessly.

Shizuru took her seat and sipped her punch, "Ara... what's going on?"

"You'll see..." the goddess muttered, sitting in the chair dejectedly. She sighed and put her face in her hands, groaning. "Whyyyy why?" she repeated, glaring at the sky. "Fuck you gods, I'm about to lose my love!"

"Nao?" Shizuru asked, watching Nao and Natsuki leave the gym and leave out to the court yard. "Grace, why are you losing Nao?"

"Fuck off Fujino. My names Aphrodite, I'm a fucking greek goddess, and your girlfriend's about to proclaim her love for my woman!"

* * *

"Nao! I need to talk to you." Natsuki said, stopping in the middle of the court yard and turning to face Nao. The red head gave her an expectant look, but her voice ran dry. How do you tell a girl you love her? Shizuru was the one to do it... "Uh..." she muttered.

"So... enjoy that kiss with Fujino earlier?" Nao asked, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, remembering how angry that scene made her. "I looked like you were gonna sex her up right then and there."

"Sex... Grace told me that you two have gone all the way.." the bluenette muttered, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking down.

Nao started giggled, then ended up full on laughing. She smirked and winked at the girl, giving her a small grin, We never did anything beyond kissing and cuddling, mostly. It... never really felt like I was kissing the right person." she said, blushing a bit and scratching her cheek

Taking a deep breath, Natsuki saw her chance. And she took it. "Nao, about that kiss with Shizuru..." she started, stepping closer to the red head and looking her in the eyes, "I know it was deep and passionate, but lately I just can't stand Shizuru. I can't stay near her and I only... I-I only wanna be near you. I was kissing her like that because I was imagining that I was kissing you."

Nao froze. A scarlet blush rose to her cheek as she took a step away from the bluenette. "W-What did you say? Wait, whoa, when? Why?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. This was way too good to be true.

"Please, Nao. I love you." Natsuki said, pulling Nao close to her and kissing the red head softly. Coming to her senses and realizing that the girl she had loved for the last year was kissing her, Nao mentally kicked herself. Why'd she question it? The red head wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and kissed her back, loving the way she felt.

"Natsuki!"

"Fucking Fujino!" Nao yelled, breaking the kiss. She turned and saw one very sad Shizuru, and one very big, goddess like Aphrodite, looking the way she did the first day they met. "...I'm fucked..."

Stepping in front of Nao, Natsuki glared at the woman before them, "Who are you? What do you want with my Nao?" she questioned. She glanced at Shizuru to see the wine eyes girl giving her a pleading look and practically felt her heart break.

Aphrodite scoffed at them and glared at the bluenette, a smirk on her face. "Time to choose, little puppy. Nao, I canceled the effects on my grace just now. It's all up to her." she said as lighting ripped through the sky.

"You what? But then.." Nao said, losing her words. She watched as Natsuki ran to Shizuru and engulfed the girl in a hug, consoling her as the heiress cried. No grace... no love. She looked back at the goddess and sighed, her eyes filling with tears, "So what... that's it?"

Grace looked to the hugging couple and shrugged. She walked forward to Nao smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry Nao. I really do love you and I hate to see you hurt like this, but she made her choice. Without my grace, Natsuki just doesn't love you. But now we can live in Ol-"

"Whoa, hold the phone!" Natsuki yelled. She detached herself from Shizuru and walked over to the goddess, poking her shoulder and glaring at her, "I still don't know who you are, but I haven't made any choice! Yes, I feel like shit for hurting Shizuru, but I never said I didn't love Nao! Because I do! And no amount of your grace can change th-… Grace?" she yelled, ending her rant with a stupid question. "What the fuck! You're gorgeous-er!"

"Natsuki, Aphrodite. Greek goddess of love." Nao said, motioning to them.

Natsuki gaped at the two women for a bit, then chuckled at Nao, "You're kidding me, right? Why would you love me over a greek goddess?" she asked, earning her a punch to her shoulder.

"That's what I would like to know!" Aphrodite said, a pout on her face.

Nao smiled at the bluenette and laced her fingers through hers, "I love her because she's Natsuki. She is who is and she's perfect for me. I wouldn't trade her for anything." she said, leaning closer and kissing Natsuki's cheek.  
"I love you."

"I love you, too. I want to be with you, Nao." Natsuki said, smiling back and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Lightening cracked in the sky once again. _**"Good choice, Natsuki."**_

"Stay out of this, Zeus!" Aphrodite yelled at the sky.

"...Zeus?" Natsuki and Nao both asked, looking up. Even Shizuru stopped for a moment to look up at the sky awestruck.

"_**Shut it, 'Dite! I am the king of the gods and I will do what I want, damnit! Anyway, I want you, Natsuki and Nao, to both know that nothing will come between you, as said by **__**Tiresias. Also, I need to explain to my Goddess of Love her punishment for trying to keep you too apart…"**_

"Ah fuck." Aphrodite said, sighing.

"Uh, excuse me, Zeus?" Nao asked, stepping away from Natsuki and looking up at the sky.

"_**Yes?"**_

"Thank you." the red head said, a grin on her face. She turned to Aphrodite and hugged the woman, who eagerly hugged her back. "Thank you, too. It a twisted kind of way, this couldn't have happened without you. And I wouldn't be with Natsuki like I am now. So thank you for everything. Come visit sometime?" she asked with a smirk.

"_**Actually Nao, Aphrodite made a swear to the gods that she wouldn't leave earth without her bride."**_

Natsuki growled and glared at the sky, pulling Nao behind her again, "Uh sorry but, the red head's mine."

"_**I know my child. But Aphrodite must remain on earth until she finds her bride. She will not be able to return to Olympia without one."**_

"What?" Aphrodite yelled, glaring at the sky, which cracked with lightning and thunder again. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine fine I'll stay, no need to show off..." she muttered.

Natsuki wrapped an arm around Nao's shoulders and grinned at her, "Well, would you like to be my girlfriend?" she asked. Her answer was a kiss. The slow, passionate kiss that they both had been wanting for quite some time now. The bluenette pulled back and smirked a bit, "I think I hear a slow song coming on..."

"Well let's go." Nao answered.

Watching them leave Shizuru sat on the floor and sighed. Well, that was inevitable. She looked up and saw that a certain greek goddess was in the same condition she was in at the moment. Aphrodite was gorgeous, smart, nice, and very caring… and she needed a bride, huh?

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: Sorry it's so rushed and short too**

**Nao: Shu wants this and Everything Has A Price done as fast as possible**

**Me: And i hope to add that last chapter as soon as possible!**

**Aphrodite: It's finally over -sighs0**

**Me: -sighs-**

**All: -sigh-**

**Me: Again, sorry for taking so long and sorry for everything else**

**Mai: Where was everyone else in this chapter?**

**Me: They died! Live with it!  
**


End file.
